Moonstroke
by Eva Maverx and Mic Mic
Summary: Moonstrokes of agony crept across burdened forms, trembling and reaching for something they didn't even know they wanted to attain. Hazy words curled in the air as sun drops flickered out now useless as darkness erupted the words. "Death is too forgiving for you children."
1. Irreverent Beginnings

**Disclaimer: We, Mic Mic and Eva, do not own Tangled or Rise of the Guardians. If so there would be a Jackunzel island for our OTP to live on forever. This is a collab story by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic and Eva Maverx, incase you couldn't already guess. We hope you enjoy :) **

_Moonstrokes of agony crept across burdened forms, trembling and reaching for something they didn't even know they wanted to attain. Hazy words curled in the air as sun drops flickered out now useless as darkness erupted out the words. "Death is too forgiving for you children."_

-Sun Kingdom-

"Are you scared Rapunzel?"

A woman of young mind and a deceiving look of young body lay half swallowed in an ocean of flowers, watched the spirals of orange, red and yellow streak across the bruised sky. Two circles of emerald reflected the burning heavens while full pink lips mouthed nonexistent words to imaginary songs. Glowing blonde hair swept in it's continuous liquid motion within the air, never stilling or settling from it's loops and spirals as gravity could never touch it. Between fingers she rolled the burning ember pollen of a nearby blossom, bringing it closer to hear their faint crackling then blowing the hot ash onto a passing breeze. A hot breath of the star's air swept the entire field, taking a colony of flaming debris up to the sky. It was beautiful, always had been since she was young and imagined them as tiny lanterns like the ones on Earth, but it did not calm her today. Her very being was vibrating with premonition as she finally replied.

"No."

Petals rustled beside her as paler and shorter blonde wisps of hair tangled with her own looming cloud and she glanced to her younger sister, smiling at the face only she described as fresh as a raindrop. She'd said it, one day that felt like eons ago, after a long several days of Earth-gazing with another sister and it seemed to just fit. The others scoffed asking how she could have the slightest guess as to what a raindrop could be like. But nothing could deter her, adoring the younger sister enough to gift her with something unique in words.

"I'm excited, Prim."

Prim smiled, small and sweet like herself, tracing fingers upon a nearby glowing petal before announcing her true feelings in a pathetic sigh and an ever more pathetic complaint that Rapunzel saw right through.

"I'll miss drawing with you; you'll be skipping at least several dozen lessons."

Laughing she grasped one of Prim's delicate hands in a loving manner, but the girl still pouted. Refusing to raise the clear blue eyes that still held every ounce of innocence she was born with.

"As if you still need me. You've gotten so much better. And you'll still have Alice and Cinder to practice with."

Prim looked up slowly and revealed a tiny but honest playful grin, "You know she hates it when you call her that."

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel waved a free hand dismissively around her floating hair while matching with her own grin; one that came from being grateful Prim's mood had perked. "Fine. Ella then."

Another giggle and Prim had curled up into a small ball against Rapunzel's side, resting a soft warm cheek upon their clasped hands. "You're halfway there. But anyway, they're not as good as you."

"Don't tell Alice - she prides herself in her wonderland concepts. I'd like to see you try and make up a world as creative as hers from scratch." Rapunzel chastised in anything but a serious manner, yet Prim had the mind to blush at her unintentional affront.

"Maybe I'll gaze with Ariel. I'm not as obsessed with Earth as she is, but at least that way I'll be with another insatiable daydreamer."

"Why I'm insulted!" Rapunzel gasped hysterically before they dissolved into gleeful laughter.

The flowers gave telltale sounds of someone approaching, crunching and crackling in protest as the person sprinted towards the resting girls. When they grew closer a voice was able to be heard over the whispers of the several thousand tiny fires.

"Rapunzel!"

Hearing her name the young woman rose carefully on her elbows to discover whoever was calling her, Prim only interested enough to slightly turn her head. Indifferent at first until the messenger came into clearer view through thick heated air. Rapunzel clamored onto her knees as the individual slowed to her side. A bated breath was held by the newly arrived blonde until rouge lips smiled and she nodded eagerly down to her sister.

"He's coming."

Rapunzel shrieked in delight, feet not getting her up fast enough to tear across the field. Behind her a literal blazing trail followed her wake when the hearty length of hair whipped about to keep up. The arrived blonde huffed in annoyance, but more affection, before helping Prim up, and they both followed the now distant speck of running light.

"It's really time Aurora?" Prim asked up to the taller woman, looping a thin arm into the crook of Aurora's offered one, her timid voice not holding any of the usually infectious buzz it took from being around Rapunzel.

Aurora smiled knowingly down at Prim, patting the shaking hand upon her arm kindly to try and disperse the younger girl's worries.

"She'll be fine Primrose."

~l~

Except for Prim and a scant few others, Rapunzel was younger than most of her sisters, by several centuries, and it showed in her juvenile bounding that wasn't encumbered by her flowing gown. The closer she drew to the large gathering of women around the colossal white dome the faster her heart raced; it was finally her turn.

On the star inhabited by only daughters the occasional arrival of a man was a bit of a spectacle to them. It wasn't that they didn't know what men were; they were aware and saw the engaging difference in their bodies. The viewing of a man in person was fleeting on the sun, most would simply gander at the blue-green planet for a small peek if they were terribly curious. But living a life that warranted no desire or reason for a man, like it did on the far away Earth, made their interest merely that of curiosity for the anomaly. So when their scheduled male arrived it was a sight that a decent amount the sun's inhabitants gathered to merely observe with mild appeal. And it was this crowd that Rapunzel was trying to work through as quickly and courteously as possible.

Passing in the wide array of exemplary white below a vast sea of scarlets, ambers, corals, and honeys Rapunzel smiled and nodded politely to every sister that wished her well and gave blessings. A few were placing the trademark blooms in her long hair that she'd become so well known for.

Two reached and stopped her, imploring hands twining long sun fibers into her hair with loving touches while rattling off on what their trips had been like. Both had matching sets of living lustrous yellow locks and bright blue eyes that had aged longer than hers. One known for her dramatic antics had decorated gold on her lips, eyes, arms and a revealing chest in simple but attention catching patterns. Rapunzel wondered fleetingly if it was to attract the male's attention; which to her knowledge had never been done in his years of service. The other, known more for her kindly demure, yet clumsy posture left her white gown almost untouched in adornments, opting for distinct two round buns spinning light ribbons from her head. Once finished with Rapunzel's hair they each clasped one of her hands and Rapunzel beamed in gratitude for the decorative braids.

"Thank you Mina, Serena."

"When you return you'll have to spend at least several orbits with us. With your curiosity I know you'll be only one to share into Mina's fascination with the Moon's son."

"I'm not fascinated!" Mina hissed, her grip tightening on Rapunzel's hand, who said nothing but smiled along with Serena at Mina's defense.

"He was just so...different."

"Of course he's different Mina. He's a _he_." Serena teased.

"It's was more than that. There was something...sad about him."

Before Rapunzel could question what Mina meant, a shock wave of sound broke over their heads signaling the arrival of Rapunzel's pick up. Knowing her sister's meant well, but overcome with her restlessness Rapunzel quickly kissed each their cheeks. Giving thanks for their attention and slipping her hands away, easing back into the crowd before they could speak.

Once at the cusp of the gathering Rapunzel wanted to be surprised to see Aurora already standing there, waiting patiently with a white wrap in her arms, but of all her sisters Aurora was the best at predicting her.

"I've packed everything you'll need. You may feel weak a couple weeks in so there's some cibus that should last you the entire cycle."

"Thank you."

Holding the soft bundle to her chest Rapunzel drew her sister into an embrace, holding a touch longer to ask quietly in her ear. "Tell me again."

"Rapunzel, you'll be there shortly."

"I know but please." Aurora began to pull away but Rapunzel held tight now to plead.

"Please Briar Rose."

It was the nickname that did her in and trying to keep a firm resolve was pointless now as she was known to being a constant victim of Rapunzel's sweet imploring face. Aurora gazed off thoughtfully, her fingers taking comforting residence in Rapunzel's hair, dragging out the molten strands like she did her silence for as long as she could before softly speaking.

"It's quiet. And it's cold."

"What's it like being cold?"

Wanting to shake the eagerness out of the younger girl, Aurora sighed heavily instead. "I've told you, you'll find out when you get there."

"Please."

"It's like..." Aurora motioned her hands obscurely in the air while trying to conjure the right phrase. "It's like a stinging burn you can't control. It doesn't hurt...but it's, uncomfortable."

After that she shook her head and didn't speak, no matter how imploring Rapunzel tried to look, she made it clear there'd be no further walking in those memories. This was the typical response from her sisters when questioned about their moon cycle. She'd hoped being closer to Aurora would gain more access to this information they all kept locked away, but no such luck was to be had for her. Not one had ventured any more than simple stating they didn't like it on the moon.

Being guided to another group that wanted a few final words, she tried to keep her gaze straight ahead, but the curiosity was always her enemy and she glanced quickly to the left.

It was the shooting star; Night Fury. Throughout her life she'd caught glimpses of it countless times, so maybe the fact it was here for her this day made it more glorious than usual to look upon.

An absolute creature of ebony scales that glittered of greens, blues and purples under the glow from the crowds of daughters. Folded into its sides she saw the outline of large wings, her heart beat a litter faster in anticipation of seeing them open with her upon its back. A large flat head garnished in horns and curious ears never moved but eyes like green fire watched the surroundings in silent intelligence.

Walking away from her last goodbyes, she didn't remember what Odette said, what Stasia lectured or what Jean warned her about. Everything cluttering her mind dissolved with each placement of her foot towards the star.

Behind it there was a glimpse of the man who handled the star, he seemed to be talking to a sister, one with a spiral cloud of red. As Rapunzel came into the clearing he turned about and instantly she thought, even layered in wraithlike dusky amour that compared to the star, he had a sweet face. Not at all what she expected from the famed rider, but it made it easier for her to approach him without fidgeting too nervously.

He glanced behind him quickly, as if looking for the red head, she'd disappeared already, before straightening his posture. His horned helmet was taken off so he could bow in respect which she returned with a practiced curtsy. Straightening themselves, there was a moment of unclear awkward silence but she broke it with giggles that let him give a darling boyish smile.

"So it's your turn..." he trailed off openly with his eyes, that she noted were a bold green, asking the apparent question.

"Rapunzel." she nodded.

"Rapunzel. I'm Haddock. But you can call me Hiccup if you want, it sounds less intimidating."

Not being able to stop the next round of giggles she was pleased he didn't seem offended, even laughing with her till the amusement died down. Stepping around he laid a hand on the Night Fury's nose that at the touch melted into the man, nuzzling with amorous affection that helped lift Hiccup onto its back. Rapunzel was going to blame her firing nerves on the laugh she sputtered this time, even though seeing that the star's terrifying looks were deceiving of its abundant fondness for the man was adorable in her opinion. Once settled solidly around the creature's shoulders, Hiccup motioned at the head that was pinning her with its profoundly sharp green.

"This is Toothless."

"Tooth...less?" she trailed off with raised eyebrows watching at Hiccup's encouragement the wide outline of its mouth upturned to reveal shiny empty pink gums in an oddly charming smile.

"Long story, but he's tame, I promise." he shook his head, a grin that spoke of past intents flittering on his lips, and gave the large head a firm stroke. "It's time to go, are you ready?"

She nodded frantically before even doing a mental check of if that was actually true, even if not there wasn't anything she wasn't willing to leave without if it meant departing this very second.

Offering a single arm for her to grasp with both hands she was surprised how effortlessly he pulled her up in one fluid motion behind him. Straddling the coarse scales felt strange so she prompted her downy skirt to grow long enough that it'd cushion softly. If the gown's added bulk bothered Hiccup he didn't voice it, only quirked an eyebrow and smiled as he turned to say,

"I need you to hang on real tight okay? And don't worry about the sparks, they don't hurt."

There was a small fluttering in her chest that started when she pressed into his flat back, the contact triggering small bursts of white and purple lights on the obsidian armor. True to his word they didn't hurt, instead favoring to delight the open skin of her arms as they circled around his abdomen.

With her parcel stashed firmly between their bodies Rapunzel took one final lingering glance into the crowd, instantly finding the sheepish eyes of Primrose and tender smile of Aurora. Her own smile was blinding back, enough to ebb away a little of the worry around Primrose's mouth and let her return it in fractions. As the sisters combined voices of farewells collected into a crescendo Rapunzel's vision was abruptly blocked by rising curtains of webbed black that stretched skyward.

By the time she realized what they were, Hiccups quiet words "Let's go buddy" sent the wings snapping down and they took off from the ground in an earsplitting boom.

Her head snapped back on her neck and her fingers hooked into the armors creases as they hurled upwards, each beat of wings gained momentum. A gravely howl encompassed them and just as she wondered why Toothless would be making such a cry she realized the roar wasn't coming from him, but them as they pierced into space. Everything blurred into a spiral of ink dotted in small white streaks, when enough strength came that let her look behind and saw her home a ball of fiery orange no bigger than a fist.

Soon the roaring faded down, quelling into a thrumming purr against her body, and then it was quiet. So very quiet except for the occasional stroke that kept them propelling onwards. When she finally dared to look around the sight took her breath away in one powerful sweep. Her molten gold a spiraling banner so stark in the vacuum of space she was actually dazed with its sight.

Tentatively reaching out she brushed her fingers along Toothless's wide baring back near a wing's muscular root. "He's amazing..." She wonderingly said, not missing the slight ruffle of his head that let her spy a flicker of clever green and the curl in his mouth's corner. Hiccup watched the gesture with caution until Toothless's ear's twitched in pleasure and he smiled at her then gave a firm pat against the star's side.

"That he is."

Time faded in irrelevance, they'd been soaring in countless hours or she'd merely blinked a second but either way when she looked up a faint sphere was growing into view. Her heart stuttered the larger it grew that by the time they landed soundlessly on the desolate gray surface Hiccup remarked in a chuckle, "You okay back there? I can feel your heart racing from here."

Her head bobbled in a light affirmation while her mind was still wrapping around the foreign surroundings, and that it could be deathly quiet, yet the silence itself was deafening. For an immeasurable distance all she saw was dusty empty white littered in stones and the longer she looked the heavier her stomach pitted.

"Where's the ice?"

"It's still the eclipse. In a few hours it'll be a full moon again and you'll see the ice then."

"How? Where does it come from?"

He smiled at the questions that stroked her excitement back to full swing, a twinkle in his eye that he refused to reveal to her any more than a tepid, "You'll see."

A short walking distance from them was her temporary den for the following months; a temple fashioned in materials taken from the sun. She had an urge to inspect it but that dwindled against her raging curiosity that caught sight of a distance sharp structure. Squinting, all she was able to determine was its daunting height and jagged edges imploring towards the spacious sky. Before she could inquire of her escort about the tower's purpose, he congratulated Toothless for another successful ride and swung his legs over.

Hiccup hopped off first with an ease that Rapunzel envied but didn't dare copy, her body still vibrated like jelly from the abrupt landing. But he was ever the gentleman by turning and offering arms which she gratefully fell into so he could set her daintily on her feet. The instant bare toes touched the cool sand she yelped, startling Hiccup enough he wrapped her in his arms, fearing she was hurt or about to fall. But she started laughing and wiggled to be released. Confused but accommodating, he did so, watching bemusedly as she did some kind of sporadic jig on the balls of her feet that kicked up spurts of white sand. Each bounce prompted a small amused sound that he found quirky adorable; most others were cursing the frigid moon and slinking into the shrine's glowing warmth.

"Might want to put on your shoes soon."

She nodded in a way he could tell no real listening was happening, the gleeful sun daughter too fascinated with the sensations in her chilly feet. He chuckled, lightly touching her goose bump riddled arm to get her attention as he pointed off their far left.

"You'll find him over there; I'm apologizing for him in advance because he's not really one for warm welcomes."

Before she could inquire further, Toothless's scales rustled, a few standing on end while his pupils shrunk to slits and Hiccup gave a comforting pat along his side. "That's our cue to leave. It was a pleasure meeting you."

He looked back to Rapunzel and said, "Be nice to him okay?" his smile small as he vaulted back atop Toothless and they were gone with a sonic boom on giant black wings.

Left alone to her own devices Rapunzel, stood a little bewildered for a moment, wondering exactly what she was supposed to do before walking towards the shrine. Just one step in and it felt like home, warmth drove away any chill that had followed her being.

It was comforting and nice, but she wasn't interested in the least. Leaving her bundle among a throw of pillows she raced back into the cold; the abrupt change of temperature making her skin dance. She enjoyed the delightful prickles before heading in the direction Hiccup had instructed, towards a large accumulation of stone like structures.

Along the way she savored in every flitter and stutter at her feet and the nip in the air. Why did every sister complain about this? It was like her skin was alive for the first time. Approaching the stones she spotted a slip of a person in blue and silver resting atop a tall pillar, idly spinning a long staff in his fingers. She stared for a while, waiting for him to acknowledge her, but when it seemed that was a wistful thought, she cleared her throat loudly and called out,

"Hello?"

Finally he looked down, staring for a few spare moments before tapping his staff and literally floating off the rock. Watching him was breathtaking for her, moving with a grace she'd never seen before. The closer he got the more she drank his appearance in eagerly until he landed right in front of her.

She had seen men on Earth, and caught glimpses of the few other male shooting stars, but none of them had prepared her for this amazing creature that was daunting her senses.

If her lightly tinted skin and gleaming hair were the epitome of the sun than his white hair rivaling her dress and pale complexion were perfect to match for the crystal themed globe. Vaguely in the back of her head a small voice teased, sounding disturbingly like Mina, that both were the most breathtaking sights she'd ever seen.

With a stoic cobalt gaze and lean face that curved into a strong jawline she felt a queer curl within her pit as she acknowledged he'd easily be considered handsome in anyone's standards.

He was tall enough her neck had to yield back in the slightest to take in his entire physique, that was frozen in its prime like hers. A crocked staff that rounded off a foot above his head clutched in one hand and his body leaned naturally into it. His skin was paler than she thought possible, it didn't look odd but rather striking with an ashen tint. White tufts of hair that she believed glittered like the frost she'd seen so long ago spiked out from underneath the thick hood of his cloak. Robed in a deep blue shirt and trousers, lines of silver trailing along the seams, he seemed to appear the part of lunar royalty well enough.

For a moment she thought he sparkled naturally, but focusing long enough she saw edges of his clothes were trimmed in tiny branches of frost. The clothing he wore left his arms bare. Instead dark brown wrappings encased his lean forearms. Following the lines of his legs, seeing the same ties covered his calves, she had to squish a giggle when seeing he was barefoot. He said nothing for a while, examining her with more caution than she warranted before drawling,

"Your hair."

~l~

The frustrated moon spirit lounged upon an empty collection of stone, his gaze teetering out into the distance for the ever annoying shine that was to come. A new moon cycle meant he had to consort with those girls from the sun. Such things were right up there with listening to his father nag, and wearing stuffy royal attire. Either one was usually preferable to conversing with the mildly uptight women of the sun.

As she grew closer he played the part perfectly of being utterly ignorant to her existence. Even from the top of his rock her warmth tingled along his skin with the faintest touch; it irked him to no ends. Still he stared up into the black sky, wondering to himself how much longer she'd wait for him to acknowledge her. He'd played this game before and he held a winning streak against the other daughters; always fun to watch them huff off like the spoiled brats they were. Finally she made some sort of noise and called out,

"Hello?"

'That's new' he thought, mostly they just hide in their little haven the moment of touch down and aren't seen from ever again; he wasn't keen on breaking routine. A little grumpy he had to accept that she was there, but also a touch intrigued by her, he slowly titled his head downwards. He dragged out a few more moments of lethargy by simply staring at her.

Standard sun daughter appearance of a spotless white gown, specks of gold adorning her shoulders down the abdomen and weightless kindle hair. What startled him a pinch, and only because it was something even he knew wasn't normal for the women, was her hair. He had to blink several times to make sure his vision was correct in seeing that her molten hair trailed an absurd length behind her.

Tapping his staff he floated agilely downwards, landing perfectly on his toes purposely closer to her than he would to try and warrant a startle. If she was alarmed she did a bang up job of hiding it, keeping a pristine smile in place. A little bit more he became intrigued; it had been a while since one of them had the courage to come this close and stay longer than a few seconds.

She was beautiful, of course, skin colored with glow, spacious emerald eyes, a slim body wrapped in the regal gown. What was bothering him most was her hair. All daughters had hair that defied gravity, it flowed as if submerged in water and never settled from its constant motion. Hers was a shade of gold he hadn't seen before, perhaps a little brighter and more of a match for the gold light he saw some the distant sun. The kicker to him was it was long.

Like really long. Watching it sway in the air he was having a hard time finding the end. And the longer he stared, the more it bothered him.

"Your hair."

"What about it?"

He squinted his eyes to stop the mocking roll they craved to do. Of course her voice would chime like freakin' insatiable bells around his ears; everything about this woman was working against his tenacious resolve. So to ease a bit of the mounting tension gathering at his spine's base, he slipped into his characteristic _charm_.

"It's preposterously long."

"You say it as if I'm not aware of that. It is attached to my head you know." she smiled, but he didn't return it, keeping his amusement for the girl's slight wit to himself.

"How do you get around with it?"

"Well," she chuckled; pink flesh that he was becoming wary of pursing to let her speak. "It does float. And it doesn't weigh anything." In example she grasped a handful and offered it to him but he made no move to touch it, though he wouldn't deny to himself that interest was piqued. He'd always wondered what it felt like.

He said nothing for a while, then hopped back several feet, the whole movement in a slow delayed motion as he floated down and bent in a deep, if not exaggerated, bow. An engrained curtsy worked her hands to gather handfuls of fluff and dipped her back skillfully forward; she looked as enthused of doing formalities as he did.

"On behalf of the moon, I welcome you for your lunar cycle. I trust you have seen your quarters?"

She nodded mutely, obviously unsure of him and the stuffy attitude, looking a little sullen. If she was expecting hour long intellectual conversations and guided tours of his home, well he's more than eager to pop that fantasy bubble.

"Everything should be in order."

"Were you not supposed to be waiting for my arrival by the shrine?" It didn't sound condescending, merely curious like those annoying green pools that were having a field day looking him over.

"This is me waiting; it's just lost some finesse over the past couple hundred years." Propping his head on a hand resting against the staff he asked dryly, "Were you wanting something grander?"

"No," she mumbled, a deep flush rising on the apples of her cheeks while small hands gripped a less rebellious handful of hair in a habit he could guess was a natural quirk for her. Watching her do the mind-numbingly simple task of stroking the favored section in her hands, an abnormal tightening of his body signaled him; he was done fraternizing for the day and probably the rest of her visit.

"Enjoy your stay." he stated with a practiced spin of his staff, then tapping it to the ground and lifting off into a howl of wind before she could say another word.

~l~

Alone once again, Rapunzel was left standing, the events of the past few minutes seeping in, and watching the figure fade smaller and smaller into the sky 'til all she saw was the black sky dotted in ethereal white lights. It was all so very surreal she had to blink rapidly a few times to concur that she was indeed on the moon. While she was beyond dazzled by each new sight, touch and sound so far, meeting the moon's son felt very...anti-climatic.

She'd been dreaming about coming to the moon since the very first time Aurora had come back from her cycle. Her sister had surrounded herself in as much sisterly warmth as possible, and when Rapunzel went to embrace a silver glimmer caught her eyes. Hidden in the delicate layers of Aurora's golden hair was a single glistening flake that had escaped it's holders notice. Yet just as Rapunzel's fingers reached to touch the frail beauty melted, the small drop now warm and quickly evaporated against her skin. Ever since then the mesmerizing design had never strayed from her mind. She yearned to not only see the fabled frost but to touch it.

And no bewitching anti-social boy was going to ruin this for her. So following the direction he'd propelled off to she eventually happened upon a cavern that was carved from the ground in a mixture of stone and frozen crystals.

As something new, she felt her vague fear should be a little stronger at the ominous sharp edges that reached out to her from the entrance. But when she entered and her natural light reflected upon each clear surface the chamber burst into white light freckled in an array of colors. It was beautiful; she twirled several fanciful times until a voice echoed above her.

~l~

He was relaxing in one of the several dozen hiding places he kept secret from his father and the court; escape routes were always needed for the days he was called into stuffy ordeals. High on a ledge deep within one of many caverns he'd created, he rested, letting his mind clear away the small disturbances from just before. The edges of complete blissful diversion brought on by his shadowed haven were shattered when a shock of white light pierced against his eyelids . Startled he straightened up, rubbing the dull pain in his eyes, then rolled onto his stomach so he could peer over the hiding place's edge, and a heavy stupor took over.

Seriously? ...seriously? She followed him? What was with this girl? And why was she spinning in circles?

"What are you doing here?" He wasn't trying to sound threatening but when she only tensed and turned curiously towards him, he huffed that she didn't flee like all the others when seeing him past the first greetings. Running like small prey, truly believing he would actually harm them. And while it was amusing to watch them scurry in froufrou dresses, it still irked him that they ran.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" Brought back with her question, his mouth stopped mid-word and considered her own, because it was a question he'd never been asked, and his tone wavered in that unsure feeling.

"No...but you usually don't venture this far from the sanctum."

"Me?"

"Sun daughters. They've only stayed inside their little sanctuary because it's cold outside." Rolling his eyes, he flipped off the cliff's edge, slicing through the air to land agilely a tempting distance from her.

"I like the cold."

"You...like the cold?" He spoke slowly, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop in her bizarre statement, flicking his eyes around to avoid connecting with her unwavering gaze. Why did it feel so intense?

"Yes."

"Well you won't like it for much longer. The novelty always wears off." Bitterness dripped across every syllable, thick from years of buildup and now with an outlet standing before him it felt childish against the remarkably unmoved smile. Was she forever in this constant state of...perkiness?

"How? It's wonderful."

She was really starting to puzzle him, speaking so wondrously about something that'd been despised by all her predecessors; was she for real? He was becoming unsettled not knowing if he should subside with an accustomed callousness or venture into a well reserved longing that'd been fermenting for most his life. He scoffed, 'I known her for barely an hour, she has nothing to offer me besides another layer to my eternal migraine.'

Leaning into his sights, her smile impossibly widening further when he reluctantly made eye contact. He reasoned if he didn't she'd never leave him alone for the day. "I'm going to be here for the next six months."

"I know, I have been doing this over a thousand years." he grumbled, but her face was unfazed and he had to turn away to choke his next words, ones that would deal harsh punishments should they circle to the irritating dignitaries. Their constant badgering to attend the drab boredom they deemed important conferences was just a leg up over the daughters on his irritation scale. Just enough he worked to keep himself in check to avoid any further contact with them.

"So let's try to get along okay?" That line irked him; talking as if they were children on a setup play date and everything could be solved with kind words laced along pretty lies. Yet as he whirled to give a scathing glare that had a track recording of sending many of the girls fleeing for her sanctuary, he froze mid daunt.

"What are you doing?"

As she walked towards him purposefully he didn't want to admit the confident sway of her body made him unnaturally nervous. "We're going to redo our introductions"

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

"Because we're starting over. So no bowing or anything."

Getting closer than anyone had dared to she stuck out her arm, hand open and welcoming from her natural light. The greeting she offered was one only witnessed on Earth; he'd shared it once with Hiccup, many eons ago and he couldn't recall the reasoning. But he did remember it held a personable comfort that wasn't present in any of the regulated greetings that'd been drilled into his mind.

"I'm Rapunzel."

The inside of his cheeks were massacred to hold in the chortle and words raging to sneer, 'Nice name' but he was anything if not deceivingly formal; sometimes. The hand before him was small, dimly glowing like the rest of her being, and seemed like the least dangerous thing in the universe. So why was his heart blaring like it could be the death of him in that soft looking palm? Several moments went and her arm nor face never faltered, both reaching out eagerly to him. Sighing he cooperated, berating it was because she looked ridiculous waiting, and grasped her hand. No one had ever smiled so brightly at him before as her hand embraced his. The smile's pure beauty was staggering, and left him staring blankly. Wasn't there something he was supposed to say?

An involuntary twinge sparked in his hand and she suddenly gasped, snapping him to look down and see with a little horror he'd sent a spiral of frost up her arm. He dropped her hand immediately, as if she was the one that did wrong, his stomach twisting at how wide her eyes were looking at the ice. It halted before her elbow and left an intricate glove upon her tanned skin.

"Sorry," he mumbled. 'Well there goes that hospitality.' he growled in his head, bracing himself for a royal tantrum.

But the reaction she gave was unexpected, and he was starting to get an inkling that it was going to be an unnerving habit of hers.

She laughed.

Laughed. A giggle that glittered like the frost on her arm when she raised it to catch silver rays bouncing in the cave. The frost melted shortly after, running water down her arm that she wiped idly on the dress as she wiggled in the aftershocks of cold.

"That...that was..." she trailed off, snapping her fingers to try and bring forth the words. He was still too stunned to really do anything except stand and stare open mouthed like a twit. "Exhilarating!" Her voice echoed buoyantly around the empty air.

'It was something alright.' He smirked in rare amusement as she bounced on her toes.

"Again?"

He sucked in a breath at her word and looked back at the hand that was already presented once more.

Her face was eager when he reached out to carefully take her hand, he told himself as he caved in that it was just this once more, and let his cold presence overwhelm the warmth radiating from her. When her eyes twinkled and her smile grew a bit in one corner, he smirked in return and squeezed slightly. This time they were prepared and while he kept the frost from creeping farther than her wrist she delighted loudly in the pure feeling of it. Their eyes meet and he unknowingly gave in for another time, he just wouldn't understand what he'd bestowed to her until much much later, and spoke,

"I'm Jack."

**-Earth, 6:30 A.M. **

Swirls of deepened hues of cerulean and strands of gold that caressed against gravity faded through murky burnt coffee, as sleep deprived eyes creaked open to face a loathsome reality once more.

"Jace, wake up! Do not make me write excuse!" A thickened Russian accent commented, large muscular hands reaching for the dull wrinkled blanket, once again tossed carelessly to the side.

The darkened room painted obsidian lit up a shining light, as the curtains were thrown open by a similarly tattooed man. His stature was that an army sergeant, a middle aged man with a physique still in his prime. Coal hairs mingled with proud silver, the curved path thick swirling tattoos peaking out beneath his rolled up business shirt sleeves contrasted his rigid nature.

The brightened sun illuminated etched cuts of half curves into the drywall, that were hidden haphazardly beneath posters of skateboards.

"Another one? If I see one more mark in these walls so help me Jace I'm going to-"

"What?" Jace challenged. "Heh, you aren't even my legal guardian. There's nothing you can do anyway."

"Is there? How about that 380 hours of community service you have to turn in to the court? Last time I checked you needed all our approvals to get in good with that judge. And I can make your community service riddled with nothing but paperwork, and errands. How's nothing sound now?"

"...Whatever, there's no point in school anyway." The boy in question grunted out the change in subject, covering his head abruptly with a pillow.

"Of all the lazy-get up!" The bothersome Australian drawl once again assaulted him, as his pillow was launched across the room and he was unceremoniously dropped upon his feet.

"As if we're gonna let yah sleep yah life away. North might not be up for letting you fail. But me other hand, I'm just waitin' for the opportunity to ship you off to military school."

Jace rolled his eyes in annoyance, clearly put off by Aster's statement. North's roommate and cousin was nothing but a nuisance, constantly popping up when he wasn't wanted, or at six o' clock a.m. every morning sharp. You'd think at this point he would have given up on him. Something like that was easy to do after all.

Heavily aged, wide calloused hands pawed through his nappy auburn locks, gelling the wild pieces in violent disarray.

"Let me do it, North! The boy has to look at least somewhat presentable, 'sides we don't want them thinking the leaders of the wish foundation can't even take care of one foster kid."

Jace quickly twisted out of North's hold, offhandedly pushing Aster's prying hands away.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm seventeen years old, I'm pretty sure I can handle fixing my own hair." The teen stubbornly stalked away toward the bathroom in the main hall, cursing the lack of privacy as he headed past another one of the leaders of the foundation.

The matronly woman adorned with a rainbow of colors glanced at her jeweled watch. It was also decorated with her own rather unique feathered design. Why the woman was so wrapped up in DIY projects he would never need or want to know. His hand promptly drew upward as he pursed his lips, noticing her about to make a comment.

"Save it," he coldly barked out, roughly shutting the bathroom door with a gruff sigh of exhaustion.

He hated early mornings with a passion. They stole him from that dream of shining illusion and prompted him into his cumbersome everyday routine. He didn't hate the leaders of the wish foundation; he merely wanted something more from them. He was a mascot. He'd been dumped off at the oversized nuthouse since the end of May, happily wearing out his welcome at his last stop.

Now he was stuck here, by request if nothing else! Those months he'd spent getting acquainted with them had come and gone, and at this point he had gotten used to the evoking sickness of them all. Apparently this was their year to come together, given that they all apparently had worked in smaller charities across the world.

Toothiana's organization in India was a brilliant palace of a building, ornate with glittered jewels and the twinkle of faux emeralds. It was a wonderful place for children to play and enjoy themselves but it had left her wanting to expand. She and the other Guardians had come together on this joint arrangement years ago, founding a place where they all could share their unique talents and grant the wishes of children.

He could moderately tolerate North and Sandy, even the flittering about of Toothiana wasn't beyond escaping. However, E. Aster Bunnymund was truly a name he'd come to loathe. His late nights trailing in past the A.M. and entering with the glow of morning were always met another nagging lecture, and complaint about his tattered clothes. He didn't mind wearing his jeans into rags, he had to become used to that a long time ago. However, he'd lately become sickened from the smell of Oxi-clean, coerced to remove the stains that littered the fabric. He decided not to let it faze him, after all his specialty would forever soak in any thrill he wanted to collect.

His fingers trailed to his stomach, as he tossed off his shirt with ease, lean muscle peppered with the occasional scrap from a bad trick on his board revealing itself. He sighed, throwing it aside as he stepped underneath the showerhead. He willed the frigid water to lace with his heated veins, finding completeness in the temperature that calmed him from his dreams.

Annoying, he didn't want to go that temporary learning daycare anyway. Only one more year and then he'd be free. No fosters, no school, complete freedom. He grimaced, throwing his fist upon the wall in anger. He didn't expect them to keep him, he preferred the sure knowledge that they'd throw him on the streets the minute the check stopped coming. That's what he had to prepare for. Everyone lied. Everyone's smile was crooked. That was reality.

In their eyes he was just another unprivileged charity case that they could parade on display on their mounting list of successes. That's why he could care less about showing up on time or being a model student, all of that was no different than being a mere puppet dragged along by their strings.

As he stepped out of the water he ran a towel across his body in a quickened fashion to get dry.

Jace glanced into the mirror. His very aura alluded danger, pale skin a testament to his penchant for nightly prowls. Tiny scars littered along his arms, some faded and a few new. He wore them as badges of memory to a new thrill, indulging in the heaviness of silver that rested in his pocket. Hardly anyone managed to inflict those, yet the reward he'd given them in return for their mark was more than enough to make him treasure every slice.

His eyebrows were narrowed downward making his expression into a permanent grimace. His strands of burnt coffee were slick with drops of moisture, dripping down onto the bathroom sink without care. Darkened coffee eyes that matched that hue analyzed his appearance with a smirk of satisfaction.

With an easy step he hopped into his blackened jeans, slipping a belt with scarlet blood spatters through the loops. Jace tossed on his crimson shirt, before throwing on his usual blackened hoodie jacket; zipping it up halfway.

He ran his pale fingers through them to toss away the gel they'd meticulously implanted, curving his obsidian beanie over his head; a collection of darkened caramel spikes poking out the top.

No hats.

They were bending that rule today. As he moved to exit the door he slung his backpack over his shoulder, kicking out his board by the entrance. The powerful hue of darkness blanketed his preferred method of transportation, hiding the intricate design beneath it. His fingers drifted to pick at the silver chain resting around his neck.

As odd as it was, the links of metal brought him comfort as he hurried out to begin another mundane year of school. He easily built up momentum, gliding across the concrete with a rapid speed. There was nothing to hurry for, but he wanted to get it over with already. One day down, ten months 'til release.

**-Earth 6:30 A.M. **

The harsh ring of the alarm jerked Raye to her feet as the restful illusion of a pleasant chill, and a fading grin of mischief, retreated beneath her widened brown eyes. She scrambled for her books, sitting beside her table, grabbing each one without any mind to the overbearing weight. Stumbling toward the door she dashed for the mirror, quickly raking a brush through her meager spiky caramel locks. Her doll-like face fell as she gazed within the reflected glass, disdain blanketing her slumped posture at her thinning form. She threw off her nightie, hurriedly pulling on her ruby red sweater dress and drawing up her blackened footless tights with care. Her feet curved into her matching crimson flats as a sigh left her lips, glad she didn't have to see her naked skin.

Her curves were nonexistent to her eyes, fingernails chipped from nervous bites and picking at her lightly tattered sleeves. They were damaged from her constant abuse of pulling them over her wrists whenever she was nervous. She careened out her bedroom door, colliding down the stairs toward her exit.

Glancing about her she let out a sigh of relief as she caught the clock face. Six forty-five, there was still time to make it to school if she ran. She dumped her books into her backpack, throwing the burdensome load around her shoulders. Her fingers turned the doorknob halfway before the fearsome tapping of a heel sent her consciousness into red alert. That painful heat of nervousness churned in her belly as she tightened her hold on the metal contraption; it was inches from bestowing her freedom.

"What have I told you about carelessness, Raye?" The callous words were spat out with a cruel drop of silence between each line. Every click closer sent another stroke of fear through her core, as a sudden thud upon the floorboards caused her to jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Gothel, I just forgot it." She stammered out the words with a quiet reluctance as her fingers fiddled with the knob.

"AP Calculus. How you managed to enter such an advanced class is beyond me. After all, I know you're not capable of doing such complicated things like mathematical equations."

Raye pursed her lips, detaching her fingers in a solemn movement from her exit out of turmoil. Her knees bent slightly to kneel upon the splintered floorboards before her guardian, aching hands from lengthy essays wrapping around the elaborate thick text. She drew the collection of responsibility in toward her chest, clutching it like the lifeline it would hopefully provide.

Her knees uncurled as she rose upward, her small form cringing slightly as muggy hands clasped her underneath her chin, lifting it with careful analysis. "Mmm, you're getting rather chubby, darling. Perhaps you should consider more exercise. You certainly could do something better than those mindless community service projects that only enable the weak." Her fingers lightly patted along her cheek, pinching it with a quirk of delight.

"Oh, I'm only looking out for you my dear. That choppy disarray on your head doesnt give you much to offer but if I could give you some kind of advice to better yourself, I'm more than happy to do it."

"I know that, Aunt Gothel, I've tried growing it out but, it just isn't very manageable with all my extracurricular activities. And I know that I haven't exercised for a while but, I hope to get back into that soon. It's just with senior year there's so much to-"

"Excuses as usual, my darling. All you have are excuses. Don't expect getting one from me again this morning." Raye's eyes darted to the clock at those words of purpose.

"Late! I'm late! I'm sorry, Aunt Gothel, I have to go!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Manicured fingers rolled open before they reached out to urgently encase Raye in her arms. She nervously bowed her head toward her Aunt, who patted it in a condescending fashion. The very motion was enough to send a sweet hope through her heart, banishing the biting words of cruelty from the forefront of her mind. Gothel's lips pecked the top of her auburn locks with quickened necessity before she released her hold.

"Now, try to not to completely embarrass me today, dear." The tone was slightly teasing and just enough to relapse truth to her hopeful foolishness.

Salmon lips quirked upward in a forced smile as she nodded, finally free to escape to a world that created her own purpose. Her slip of a finger traced the curve of molten gold hanging around her neck before she continued on her way. "I'll see you tonight, Aunt Gothel." She hurriedly uttered, dashing off toward her school.

* * *

Mic Mic: Sooo that's the chappie! I'ma let Eva add her words here too but I hope you all enjoy it. Here's our tumblr where we will be posting art from the story, plot points, and fun little teasers maybe. moonstroke-race . tumblr .com

Looking forward to talking with you there too!


	2. Stalking Introductions

**Eva: Hey all! So glad if you're back and reading this after we've spent so long getting this out. Which we are soooo sorry for but we hope the length makes up for some of that absence!**

**Thank you so much songofafreeheart & the-puddinator for being our betas!**

**We'd love to thank all of the people who left reviews! Thank you...**

**chocolafied (also for all the torture we both put you thru lol), bug349, TheGirlOfManyObsessions, xMikalax, kuno-shini, A Not So Everyday Fangirl, Guest, Londerland guy, Marchonea, Tangledgirl, rahrah11, Alice-Ann Wonderland, Cat Goliath, ikhlnk and IsThisYourCard**

**Also thank you all of those who aren't reviewing but have followed or favorited us! Thank you people who found this on tumblr and are following it there ^^**

**On a random note if you're the kind of person that likes to listen to music while reading I would recommend listening to Lindsey Stirling - Crystallize while reading the first part. ^^ It helped inspire me to visualize and write. And yeah, I may be doing that lot, recommending songs to listen while reading certain parts XD**

* * *

**~The Moon Kingdom**

It took far more convincing than he thought necessary to turn them back in the direction of the atrium. She was absurdly stubborn and with it being ages since he'd anyone to really bicker with she was also easily dismissing all his weak words and arguments. For a few moments they were walking in literal and figurative loops before he got her heading towards the shrine in a slow walk. A mind tiringly slow walk as it seemed she had a question for every step of the way.

In all his years he'd never been present for so long in a conversation; even if it was obviously one-sided. He honestly didn't know what to say or do but not answering wasn't stopping her string of babble. He was trying to focus intently on placing one pale bare foot before the next and not indulging the woman anymore than he already had. That introduction was the most she'd ever get from him and it was more than he'd done for anyone else.

Escorting her back was becoming more tiresome than called for and he wasn't even doing anything except walking; he was more apt for flying but every time he took to the air she complained he was leaving her. He was doing it without thinking really, slowly inching off the ground before she called him back down. He was trying to forgo talking anymore but by the fifth repeat of him floating and her pouting, he was done. With a heavy sigh he turned, taking slow steps backwards to stay in front of her, staff resting idly against a shoulder.

"If I left, the court would be on my hide for days. That's decent enough motivation for me to not leave you out here."

He snorted but she didn't look reassured and he felt obligated enough to continue. "Look I don't really...walk anywhere.." Even he winced. Okay that sounded really asinine and her mocking raised brow added to his self-injury.

"I usually do this..." he tempted the air to raise him a couple of feet off the ground, lazily circling around her once before touching back down. "..instead. I don't really need to walk anywhere." Her eyes looked wide enough to slip out of her skull. Brimming with awe as a giddy grin split her face before she spoke.

"That's amazing Jack."

He didn't respond for a while, simply staring and not knowing why until he realized she had said his name. Only two other people called him actively by name and it was such a bland regular occurrence it held no merit from them anymore. Every other person addressed him by the assigned title Son of Moon. So hearing this bright-eyed woman call him so easily brought a phantom ache to his chest. She was talking again now and he snapped back to lucid attention.

"Could I fly with you?"

"No."

He shot that idea right in the face before she let it go any further in that strange mind of hers. There was an identifiable gleam in her eyes that screamed of impish glee; he knew because mischief was his strong suit and he could spot it a mile away. And for a moment he may have admired her distinct personality that separated her from the herd of typical daughters, especially when it was a trait he could relate too. But this idea needed snuffing out - he wasn't going to be her personal convey.

"I will never fly you anywhere so stop that daft imaginary thinking now. You followed me all the way out here on your feet, you can do the same back." Smirking he kicked off with his staff, allowing the breeze to blow him forward, and snickered as she raced to catch up.

"Wait! You're not even going to walk with me anymore?"

"Nope, the pleasure of your company has worn off now. You can walk to the shrine while walking anymore ridiculous ideas you get right out of your head. If you were meant to fly than you'd have been able to...like me." he grinned, rubbing it in just a little more.

Huffing she looked disheartened then stopped to glare with that small mouth set in as intimidating of a line she could produce, which wasn't much if any, and hands resting on hips that popped out to one side.

"Well I obviously can't do that so the proper and polite thing to do is escort me back."

She declared, trying to add an air of authority in her tone. Oh my, Jack laughed in his head and bit his lip to hold the sound behind them, did she really think she could bully him into doing anything? Ahhh this would be fun...

"Look, now that we're past our pleasantries I should let you know, manners and propriety matter as much to me as which ever one of you _sun spots _is here. Too many to keep track of, you all glow in the end, so what's the point?" He uttered, not enjoying the fall in her expression as much as he thought he would.

"So I can just point you in the general direction and take off. You'd get back to the shrine eventually." Trying to show an indifference in his shrug Jack let the wind gently careen him while he was sneaking a glimpse at her horrified shock.

"W-what about the court?"

"Eh, not like it's the first time I've ruffled their robes."

He was circling playfully around her now, laying on the staff with a leg draped off and a heavy amused look on his face. Heat radiated from her pores, it nipped at his feet and melted the sand together under her toes in a glassy puddle. He couldn't tell if he liked this stewing fume or that sweet trusting smile from the cavern more. She frowned at his smugness that was feeling rather permanent in this situation.

"This isn't funny Jack."

"Is to me."

He taunted back to ignore the shivers at hearing his name, she was almost as fun to bait as a literal fire head so long ago. This one was more appealing to observe though. Wondering how far he could push her he smirked then gestured a direction with his head in a tilt and drawled. "So little ray of sunshine... you better get walking."

In a hefty sigh, that melted her tension away in an instant and declared defeat, she fiddled with the skirt. He blinked, reassuring himself that he wasn't going crazy as he noticed the skirt had decreased in size as to not trip her determination that led her right past him. A little down heartened that his speck of fun was over Jack watched the long ribbon of floating gold ripple behind her. It almost brushed his foot and he reached tentatively out to touch, glancing quickly to make sure she wasn't looking. She had offered but he didn't want to get caught with his curiosity. It seemed her fascination of a nearby crater's edge secured all her attention to gape at the daunting abyss and it gave him enough courage to reach out. Just before he could dabble a chilled toe in it she shrieked. Quickly he retreated and his head snapped to her, believing he'd been caught, only to see her teetering ominously at the edge.

The reaction was instant, swooping over to snatch her up and float them a marginal distance away. It all happened in a second that he didn't catch up with until the light weight in his arm registered as a soft body.

By the end of that second Jack was wholly terrified at how tightly he was holding Rapunzel to him. His mind roared to drop her quickly and fly any place but here. But his body pleaded to be still as to drink in every detail of someone being close to him with an insatiable quench. It settled him to be statuesque with a stone arm cradling the small of her back. Something brushed his cheek and his eyes flickered down to see her thin arms looped around his neck as her face tucked in by his neck.

He expected the contact to burn, maybe singe, or at least some kind of sensation relating to pain or discomfort. But all he felt was warmth. It was soothing yet overpowering. He was close to believing that the simple heat from her skin would whittle him down to his core. At the same time his own bones hummed pleasantly in time with her calming warm flush. While he struggled to swim out of the haze his eye skittered down a little further.

She was so...petite...and felt absurdly delicate against his body...and was now gazing straight at him with a face alarming close to his.

A heavy breath of air resided out of his lips in a wisping puff of visible fog, the chilling exhale prickling her glowing cheeks with edges of frost. Her fingers trailed to try and catch the icy smoke as it exited his lips again, her light giggle causing him to jerk back to reality.

"Be more careful." he muttered, releasing her to the ground and darting to his security in the air above. She was beaming so wide, his retreat not bothering her in the least it seemed, and reached a small hand up to him in a gesture he didn't understand.

"Thank you Jack."

_'Stop saying my name_...'

A flicker of guilt was blistering the back of his neck enough to ground him beside her. Her smile was so kindly, and just for him, he was almost brought to regret the heckling. Almost. So while he wasn't apt for regret he mused she'd warranted a stretch more of his thin courtesy.

This once.

...why was thinking that gut-clenchingly familiar? Ugh.

He groaned a little dramatically, swung his staff upon a shoulder and continued their inconvenient trek. It wasn't more than a few feet before he heard the soft padding of her footsteps catch up to his side.

As if their childish tryst never happened she looped right back in to asking seemingly every unfiltered thought that came up. Her curiosity was a touch amusing, nothing seemed to damper her, until she ventured into a territory that made him uncomfortable.

She wanted him to frost another body part and as she listed each one made his staff creaked in protest against the tightening grip. A few requests for both golden arms, an inclination of a leg hidden under white fluff and a brazen question for the bird-like curve of her neck to an open collarbone. His blank stare wasn't taken as offensive as intended and she spared only a second for his answer before sliding into 'ohs' and 'ahs' at almost everything they passed. Which wasn't much at all. Chalky sand riddled barren ground that was soft under their feet. They'd passed most of the larger craters a while back and only a few cave's entrances peeked out of the ground in the distance.

Some more silent paces that he thought were safe until she started talking again. "So Hiccup wouldn't tell me, where is all the ice and frost I've heard about? I know it can't be present during the eclipse and all but where does it come from?"

"It'll come back shortly. Just have some patience."

"I feel like I have none left," she giggled, "Sorry, I've just been anticipating this for as long as I can remember. Then I get here and there's no ice..."

Jack focused on staring ahead to the ground and keeping his gait steady but his voice betrayed the bubble of uncertain emotions he felt. "You...wanted?...to come here?"

"Well yea." She stated as if he'd been the one radiating crazy this entire time.

A heavy sigh that rattled around his ribs quieted her for a moment and he was curious enough at the silence to turn slightly towards her. He almost jumped in alarm at how close her intrigued face was in view from around the edge of his hood. Those large eyes inspecting his face that he was trying to keep neutral when she asked. "Are you alright?"

_'No I'm not alright._

_For either the reason that your incessant chatter is more noise than I've been blessed with in eons or that if possibly your voice is ringing with more addiction in my mind with each word - either way I'm seriously considering the temptation to freeze your lips shut. But something tells me you'd like it...'_

None of that was grossly appropriate though so instead he settled with, "It's been a long ...couple of hours.."

If she caught the hint of annoyance he wasn't able to see as she appeared satisfied with the answer and returned to a now shortened distance from his side. Annoyed he veered slightly away in his steps, putting a touch more space between them. She filled that gap in one large hop step.

Gah!

He could barely hide the slump of relief when they arrived at the shrine. Turning towards Rapunzel he paused, suddenly uncomfortable and now furthered annoyed, from her expectant stare. He matched the unnerving gaze for a bit, gesturing weakly with his staff to the shrine in what was his desperate plea of 'Go in and leave me alone!'. Still she stood there. Why...why was she still looking at him? They were having an awkward stare off now, green asking something that blue was unable to determine and had no real intention of finding out. So with an inelegant light nod and click of his tongue Jack murmured, "Okay" and moved to leave.

"Wait." she called, reaching out with heated fingers to grab his cloak but he stepped away in time, eyeing her hand warily. Just because they shook hands did not give her any justification to touch him freely. If she'd been offended by his forced space she showed nothing and asked,

"What am I to do now?"

"You be a good little daughter and go inside your atrium." He pointed nonchalantly at the shrine, the dome architect already reacting to the sun daughter's presence by a dim twinkling bouncing off its reflective surfaces. Luminescent green barely even spared the beautiful structure a moment's glance of dwindling interest, looking back to him in playful manner.

"I have a name you know." She raised a delicate brow, not moving from her standing spot and he was feeling a little goaded by that light amusement in her smile.

"I know but you have to realize I've been seeing two of you every three-hundred and sixty-five days and that rotation of days has been repeating for...an offensive number of years. Names have never really been important when said person keeps holed up their entire visit." He shrugged, leaning in a casual grace against his staff, only putting minimal effort into hiding the itching of a smirk.

"Stop calling me 'you'. I told you my name for a reason. Ra-pun-zel." Her lips formed each syllable as she punctuated it with over exaggeration that made him roll his eyes. Now she looked a little less amused, lips pursing in a growing agitation that he enjoyed bristling just a bit more.

"Yeah...that's kinda long and ridiculous sounding...I'll call you," he looked off pondering with a finger tapping his chin before continuing, " ...Punz." Cheeks hurt from the size of the grin that tried to split his face when her eyes grew wide and rather comical as she repeated the name.

"Punz?"

"Yea."

"That sounds like you're saying putz!" She lamented, fisting small hands at her side to look indignant but she was threatening as a lunar hare.

"Punzie then?" He arched a thick dark eyebrow.

"Jack!"

Just like that all the fun was sucked out of their banter and he had to turn away to now hide his frustration. To vent a little he spun the long handle of his staff around his fingers, the action giving a calming effect, before grumbling, "The eclipse is about over. I need you to go inside."

"Oh please can't I stay outside?"

Did nothing really anger this girl? Just a moment ago she was close to screaming at him yet now she asked as curiously and sweetly as when they first met. This woman was the epitome of ups and downs for him, one minute he'd swear he'd pushed her into a royal fit, next she was as close to charming him as anyone had with a candied demure.

Tired sigh. "You'll get in the way, just go-"

"How about I stand in the doorway?"

Choking scoff. "Wha-? Why do-"

"Can't I watch? Please Jack?"

Impatient growl. "Gah! Okay fine! Just, stop."

She needed to quit saying his name, it was messing with his mind and making him uncharacteristically irritable. Taking that aggravation out on his hair in rough strokes till his hood fell back Jack tramped away. His nature wouldn't allow him to not snap a final remark over his shoulder,

"And it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking, miss manners." In return he heard a bell giggle as she quipped, "So _now _you care about etiquette?"

She can have that one he reasoned, because he needed to start the new moon, and kept walking until there was a fair distance between him and the shrine. Ticking each finger against the coiled texture of his staff Jack counted down with the inner dial that entwined within his core. He started to slow his breathing, taking a purposeful drag of air in and pushing it out. Tinting the air just a bit cooler each time he let it out in sync with the fine pulsating within him.

He took a fulfilling deep breath and held it. Letting it mingle within until it prickled at the bottom of his chest cavity then released slowly. In front of him the breath congealed into a crisp white puff of air before falling in a rain of crystalized dust. Jack smirked then grasped his staff in one hand, tucking it's end against his elbow, and laid the crock grazing the moon's surface. Crouching down to the balls of his feet, body twisted like a spring, he tapped the staff one resounding time down then sprung. Snapping up, uncoiling his body in a swooping motion that the staff trailed after on the ground, a spiral of sparking frost ejected from his staff's tip. After several fleeting circles Jack pushed off from the ground, rocketing up into the air. He didn't stop until the shrine was a mere dot of light on the moon's surface and he could watch his spiral of frost branch out in sweeping waves on the ground.

The frost ate its way across the moon, decorating first in slight shapes of feathers and leaves before hardening into a thick layer of ice. It's progress was constant yet sporadic as if living while it worked on consuming the orb.

Once sure the ice was correctly underway Jack directed the wind to drop him a little then ferry him over the open plains. Flicks of his wrist spun balls of snow into his palm that he blew soft breathes on. The spheres would crackle in blue sparks before he'd launch them onto the surface where on impact various sized mounds of the white powder sprung. Sometimes he'd grace a breeze over the powder to settle as a light dusting.

A few pointed stabs of his staff aimed streams of blue splinters that broke the layer of ice into grand trees or towering spikes. He littered those as he flew and lobbed a dozen or so more frosted orbs across the moon if he felt the space looked too bare.

His eyes spied the ice eating it's way over a cluster of cave's that's opening broke the surfaces in small slips. Halting his flight Jack smiled and dropped down to eagerly observe the archways where he heard the faintest stirrings. Above a crocked cave's entrance he perched on his staff, balancing on its end perfectly, so he could watch the parties of lunar creatures emerge.

Some practiced caution, frost-bitten noses testing the air and glassy eyes scanning the glazed horizon, before loitering outside. The smaller ones instinct's drove them across the open plains in blurred trails of kicked up moondust to reach any new shelter. Rolling his fingers delicate snowflakes transpired between them, floating into his palm until a decent amount had gathered. Gracing them with the blue sparking breath the flakes danced into the air where they burst into an array delicate winged creatures that took to the sky. He repeated this process a few more times until several large flocks sparkled in the distance.

Only one thing remained and it was actually his favored part of this tedious process.

Passing a crater from before where the manifestation of his annoyance had almost tumbled into, he hovered above the iced blank canvas. Bracing the long staff in front with both hands Jack concentrated on a very significant pull. It started in the pit of his stomach, working its way throughout his frozen body and across alabaster skin until he could feel a pinch at the air. His eyes stayed focused on the blue light that bleed white at its core that was forming in the center of his staff. When just right he asked and the air obeyed, dropping him from its grasp so he could slam down. Landing perfectly on his feet in a crouch, burying the staff's end down as the gathered energy detonated outwards in a crack of light.

Around him the ice rattled and creaked before breaking upwards with such a force he was almost blown away. Waves upon waves of lunar arbors grew up and outwards, roaring to life an abundant ice forest. Soon the sounds died out when the last tinkering of glass echoed off and a quiet hush replaced it.

It was the most life this wasteland of a sphere had and it gave him a little but real comfort every time he birthed it.

Standing upright a wave of completeness washed over him as he could feel the ice crest together and finish it's shell around the moon. The air had dropped marginally in temperature, making each breath a visible puff. Below his feet the ice was illuminating from the presence of the young woman who rested on the other side of the moon from where he stood.

A few taps of the staff set a growth of smaller crystalized foliage to skitter on the forest floor. It was the last touch and he could feel the edges of fatigue tug at his body and weary mind. Some well deserved rest was in order but as he took to the air a sharp nagging thought paused him.

He didn't want to.

He _really _didn't want to.

But brief thoughts of that sun daughter venturing out unattended onto the slick surface that was littered with an immoral amount of sharp objects...

A skewered sun daughter would bring his own father out to punish him and that prospect made Jack grimace.

And he knew she would, wander off unless told otherwise. Because her sole function was to make him feel every long drawn out year he'd been alive; which was a lot...like freaken a lot.

So begrudgingly he aimed himself back towards the shrine that was now a beacon of light. Touching down Jack sighed, the bite of ice searing the bottom of his feet with familiarity. He scrunched his toes on it a bit, taking in the feel before a resounding scream whipped his head to the shrine in panic.

"What's wrong?!"

She wasn't there but before he could fully succumb to slight hysteria that something may have actually happened to her during the frost, light flickered around a nearby crater. Dashing towards it with a racing heart Jack was prepared to leap in but what he saw slowed his descent and had him tilting his head curiously.

She was at the bottom of the crater running up the slope, her feet melting footholds in the ice so she could climb to the top rim, and giggling the entire time. Once at the top he could see her excited smile all the way from where he floated as she eyed the dip. She dashed forward throwing her body upon the ice to slide on her belly several squealing yards before her hair began to ravel around her. All momentum gone at the bottom he inclined his head at the cocoon of gold that was twitching in giggles with a pair of feet that danced against the air. Hands appeared to untangle the golden wrappings as the ice around her softly melted by her radiating warmth.

She gathered up some of that ridiculous skirt to free bare feet and calves and kick them in the puddle she'd melted. Reflected moonlight danced upon gleaming skin in the patters of trickling water drops. It was a bit diverting to watch the water run along the free skin but her laughs broke the spell and he shook his head exasperated.

"I feel like odd does not even begin to describe you..."

At his voice her head whipped around faster than he'd give credit for and the happiness on her face was a new breed. It held the wonder from the first time she'd seen him but now it mixed with a bone rattling awe. He was more than startled by it. She rose to her dripping feet, hands shaking by her side in uncontainable energy before her own voice burst out,

"You're amazing Jack!"

The surprise of her declaration actually knocked him a couple notches down in the air as he grappled at his staff for balance. "Wh-What do-"

"That was incredible what you just did!

He stared dumbfounded at her, jaw a little slack as no words seemed to feel the need to grace his tongue. What did he say back to that? He'd managed a light tip of his head of acknowledgement that lead her back into verbal excitement.

"So what do I do now?"

"You mean besides stay in your atrium? I'm more than positive you know what's suppose to happen. Your sisters should have more than prepared you for this."

The golden head bobbled in a slow yes as an even slower teasing smile began to grow at her mouth's corners.

"Maybe...but I thought what better source to know my duties here than you." There was a hint of coy in her voice that rattled his spine. She was trying to pass for innocent and while he could admire this mischief streak, he was tired and this was beyond getting old. So he rolled his eyes almost to the back of his skull as he droned,

"I'm not playing along you know, so stop acting childish."

"What if I get it wrong."

"You _can't _get it wrong."

"How can you know for sure unless you tell me." Now there was a pout she tried laying on a little thick and he rose to the taunt in a clipped pointed tone.

"You're **here**, you're doing your job just by **standing **there."

"And what is my job."

Rounding as to make his piercing blue eyes bore straight into her skull he was a mere fraction away from screaming. It left him seething through clenched teeth at the sweet face while he debated. Does he risk the amount of trouble this girl weighed? An apocalypse for the Earth all possibly riding on this stubborn woman's' desire.

"Your natural light reflects off the ice to give the Earth it's necessary moonlight for the next six months until the next lunar eclipse when you go return to the sun." He spit out with only a fraction of venom that he wanted to. Even then she was still smiling, the corners turning up just a bit more to make it a triumphant grin. Growling Jack smeared a hand over his face, trying to physically wipe off his frustrations before daring to speak again.

"Now if you'll be so kind as to return to the shrine you'll-"

"No."

"...No?"

He'll kill her. It'll be easy to hide the body under a few thick layers of ice. Maybe at the bottom of a crater or cavern. Either that or she will be the death of him that he never saw coming. A bubbly smiling beautiful daughter of the sun. The first to ever speak to him since farther back then his memories allowed him to touch upon at the moment will be his undoing. Unless he offed her first...

"No. I don't want to, it's nice out here."

"Look I'm not in my best mood at the moment so you need to go-" He chuckled dryly at that understatement before she cut in.

"I don't _need _to be there. You said I'm doing my part just by simply being here correct?"

"...yeah but-"

"So I don't _need _to be in that stuffy little shrine. I _can _be out here the entire time." The smile looked positively giddy now as she hopped in place. "I promise I won't be in your way, I just want to look around."

Offing her was sounding very appealing right now...

"Fine! Freeze! Don't complain to me when your toes are frozen."

Maybe she'll freeze on her own...

"No worries, they won't."

Blast...

In emphasis she wiggled them against the ice that wilted under them, pooling enough melted ice for her to flick her toes in. Then she smiled that infuriating happy smile that leaked smugness. Glaring down at the offending feet Jack tried to steady his vexation with a loosening and tightening grip on his staff. It perceived the unnatural bleeding red emotion inside of him and tried to soothe it's wielder in thrumming waves of energy. He felt the pulsations, able to only manage a grimace of thanks, but he still grunted out his words.

"I'm not amused by this."

"I'm not doing this to amuse you. You sure think highly of yourself Jack." she chided back at the closest sulk he'd ever let her witness. Jack tugged the edge of his hood up a bit forcefully, huffing and sauntered off before Jack could do anything more than stew.

She was infuriating.

No that didn't even justify her. This female was maddening and by far one of the worst daughter's he'd dealt with in several centuries. There had been that literal hot head that'd blown a crater on the surface. Yet he only wished that was the problem this time because at least that one left him alone by the end of the day.

As his pale blue bore into the small exposed dip in her back he was momentarily distracted by the deviating curving motion her lower half took when walking. He suddenly couldn't recall if they all dressed like her, with slips of golden skin open for its accustomed warm air. Nagging images remembered that most swaddled themselves in burdening cloaks and layers that made them all look like walking balls of fluff. So why was he affronted at her so blatantly leaving her skin all the more to bear his harsh element?

And did all daughters saunter like a coy lunar vulpes?

"Screw it." he grunted and took off for his tower in an exit of lifted moondust and flurries.

* * *

He huffed in disdain at the sight of the sun daughter still flittering about the frost. He'd recently vacated his tower to procure his new hidden location behind a curved rock of ice, letting the cool surface calm him as it always did. His nap had done nothing but exhaust him more, thoughts of screaming dignitaries and a frostbitten daughter all at the forefront of his mind.

A daughter, that was all she was. A bit unusual - but nothing more than one more daughter who would return home without another thought of the moon at the end of the eclipse. Jack refused to acknowledge her by name. Going down such familiar routes spurred on foolish pasts; long ago seared from the recesses of age old memory.

He preferred his peace and quiet, and the squawking of the dignitaries easily removed that. It was sure to come if she got in some sort of trouble. It wasn't that she was his responsibility. It merely went along with whatever boring lesson it was that they had taught him years ago; some ridiculous class about a balance that allowed them to exist and not fall out of the sky to ruin. Unimportant things like that. Besides, only a fool would think that one troublesome sun daughter could cause the two kingdoms to fall into any kind of discourse.

He pursed his lips, keeping quiet as he leaned in to peer through the thin rectangle of a window he'd created to gaze through the mound of ice. His eyebrows furrowed down in a grimace as she wiggled her toes in a collection of frost, bending over from her waist to touch them in a stretch. A jolt of what he refused to recognize as fascination careened about somewhere hidden, as idle azure orbs dilated ever so slightly. He was only keeping an eye on her for his own benefit. That was the real reason why he couldn't tear his eyes away. He'd never before considered the beauty of any daughter; such things were understood as reality, but in no way treasured under his gaze. However, every miniscule flicker of skin that glowed beneath the moonlight enticed a certain foreign reaction of peculiarity in the pit of his belly.

Curves...curves everywhere...why were there so many blasted curves?! His forehead had somehow ended up pressed against the cool ice, eyes squinting through the glass to better analyze the source of his anxiety. Her avid stretching motion downward, and the light utter of a moan that retreated from her lips, didn't make the sight before him any less irksome.

His eyelids widened just a trace more, as if longing to see something he never knew he could want. It was odd, mystifying, and irritating beyond all reason. She straightened up then, chest heaving up in a deepened breath before she released a small _ah_ of satisfaction. He wished she would stop all that. He wished that she would go back to the atrium and out of his sight. He had no such luck as her feet skipped to the next bundle of frozen treasures, a look of awe on her face as she settled them into a nearby iced creation.

'This is ridiculous,' he thought to himself. Of all the daughters who had come, he had to be burdened with this turbulent stirring toward an overly excitable lunatic. It was already insane enough watching her roll around on the frost earlier like she had lost her mind, now he had to trail her around and be privy to these...reflexes.

She twirled about now, the frigid ice on the tips of her toes. She began employing a sort of uneven dance that somehow caught the attention of the surrounding creatures. Wisps of moondust suddenly caught her eyes, as a hulking creature stomped out into the moonlight on stocky legs.

Its round ears perked up in alarm at her humming song, as it turned to catch her interested gaze. Tufts of silver grit joined together to create its powerful form, lone specks of the visage softly disintegrating up and into the empty atmosphere. Elongated fibers created a fur-like texture on the body of the four legged beast, its lengthy snout opened in a wide-mouthed smile. The action revealed jagged shards of razor edged crystals that pointed up dangerously from within the entity's lips. Grains of moon dust created bulky paws, azurite nails rounded into sharpened claws, as it took foreboding steps towards Rapunzel's excited form.

She'd never seen such a beautiful creature in all of her millennia of existence. The moon truly had more to offer than she could have ever hoped for. Her palm drew open to invite the being forward, but a humming growl of forewarning emitted out of its lips as it took lumbering steps towards her. One thought resonated in Jack's mind above all others.

'Crap.' He gripped his staff, eyes darting towards the ice forest with purpose. Why was she just standing there like an idiot?! Why wasn't she running? Even he knew better than to irritate a lunar ursus like that.

His lips parted to blow out between them harshly, eliciting a heavy breeze to assemble and disturb her outrageously long hair, causing her to turn her head to catch it and eye the thickets of ice and arbors of stone behind her. She blinked for a moment to marvel at the sight, before turning back around to urge the majestic being forward.

"Run like mad, you fool... run away," he urged quietly under his breath, bare feet inclining as he prepared to jump into action if need be. She was just standing there, offering her hand like it was some kind of babyish pet from the sun. Obviously she wasn't used to it; things were different on the moon, less domesticated and more untouched. He preferred it that way. He had no desire to tame the feral creatures, content with interacting with them on whatever level they desired. He stayed out of their way, they stayed out of his.

This daughter was rearranging the order of things. His stomach clenched as the creature began to move faster, suddenly too close to the object of his mild disdain. As he rose to jet out a wall of ice between them, something unexpected happened, something unimaginable and incredibly odd. The ursus laid down before her and rolled over onto its side, curling grains of silver into the glow of warmth that radiated from her open palm.

'What in the world?' He slid back down to his hiding place, marveling at the sight before him. The lunar ursus was kicking its leg of swirling moondust in glee and nuzzling into her touch. He'd never seen a sight so strange in his entire life.

He noticed it then, the softened heat vibrating off her form as she pooled it into her hand creating a comforting massage on the hollow of the creature's neck. The calming warmth was more than enough to placate the ursus into a sweetened ball of moondust domesticity.

"Good boy. Aren't you the most handsome little teddy bear I've ever seen. Yes you are," She half sang in a honeyed tone, frustrating Jack even more than he already was.

"Traitor." he mumbled out indignantly. The ursus could have at least attempted to act its nature, instead of melting in her scratches and wagging its small round tail like some kind of honey crazed Earth cartoon.

He rolled his eyes, beyond annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest. At least she was too preoccupied with the creature to think of venturing into the ice forest.

"I'll see you later, boy. I'm going to explore that ice forest I noticed earlier," she stated with a cheerful giggle of excitement, making him frown deeper at the words. Did she just read his thoughts to know what irked him? As she shifted down on all fours, crawling through the giant opening of moon rock and waving goodbye to the creature peering in.

Jack huffed, emerging from his hidden spot and gliding to the entrance. The lunar ursus merely glanced at him, familiar with him enough not to want to bother. It padded away leisurely as he crawled through the enlarged opening, wincing in discomfort as moisture soaked his clothing. He careened through melted quagmires of former accumulations of ice that her blistering form had destroyed from venturing into such close quarters.

His fingers attempted to refreeze the water when it met his notice, as he moved forward a sudden noise caught his attention. Frosted irises dilated as the thickened icicles above him melted all at once, dumping upon him and saturating his entire form in a flood of liquid ice. Strands of ivory dripped watery frost heavily on the ground beneath him as he growled in frustration, shaking his sopping tufts of hair in a quickened motion. He tried to contain the building irritation within him as the chilled moisture created a bothersome icy film over his skin, causing him to continually brush away the biting hinderance. His journey was continually unfortunate as he dragged himself forward, icing over what didn't pour on him from the accumulations covering the entrance on the low ceiling or if he didn't flop headfirst into an oversized puddle.

An alert shot off in his mind at the resonance of a sharp cry. He jerked his sopping wet form up, the sight of her nearly tripping over her feet towards a spike of ice a fresh turmoil for him. His fingers, trickling with fresh moisture, shot out to create a slick glaze of ice underneath her bare feet, causing her to slide backward and land upon her never-ending sequence of strands. She laughed with full abandon then, the sound grating somewhere insurmountably empty. With quickened ease he ducked behind a jagged trunk of an arbor luna that extended up high into the atmosphere, hiding in the curved swirls of branches.

It seemed like hours were spent as he endured the game of trailing her, gliding beneath trunks and heavily iced branches to plat her unknown security. She kept stumbling into the most dangerous of circumstances, currently skipping over an iced lake. Her searing flowing strands would caress upon the frigid solid water, dragging behind her to melt little cracks into it that he observed in growing frustration. His head was throbbing as he continually hardened the locked accumulations with every step she took.

This was getting old and he wanted to go home.

His tower was such a comforting place to relax and right now it was where he wished he could have been, anywhere but here, stuck on an adventure he'd already had a million lonely times before. He knew this forest like the back of his hand. He'd spent much time exploring this place, and hiding within the unknown caverns that the dignitaries would never tarry into. Now someone else was within it. He didn't know exactly how to handle it, sighing with relief as she finally journeyed out of the icy forest. The exit led her out onto the ledge of a mountainous cliff, her form easing down to dangle her feet off the edge. She kicked them idly, stirring her toes in the frosty atmosphere, more than pleased at her current location.

He flew up to an even height, out of sight above her, settling against a firm branch of stone in the lunar arbor. It hid him fully behind a multitude of icicles and jutted rocks to parting enough for a space to glance down at her. He sighed in relief at her stilled state, hoping she'd eventually get tired from navigating through the treacherous arbors. She fell onto her back, another twitter of delight leaving her lips. Her toes curled within a collection of silver moondust, tossing it in the air.

"Oh, hello," she stated brightly, causing him to immediately dart behind the branches he peeked out of, towering above her in the lunar arbor... had she noticed him there?

He realized she was addressing another as a congregation of tiny, frosted dust bunnies approached her. Her neck arched backward, curling her head upside down, brightened emerald awakened by her new discovery. The bunnies' coats wisped in the wind, as her fingers tarried out to dance through every particle, a joyous expression on her face at the beautiful creations.

"How adorable," she hummed, reaching up behind her to clasp her fingers on heavily packed silver grit, and kindly lifting the frigid creature into the air and away from its surrounding group. She gently stroked its head, bringing its nose down to her own to nuzzle it affectionately.

Jack's eyes narrowed at the stirring that was becoming all too familiar.

No. He told himself that in rapid succession as her tongue stuck out at the small creature in a cute flicker, bashing the light pitter pattering in his chest with a consuming apathy.

Slowly the anxiety of the other creatures disappeared and they began crawling upon her, some snuggling in the unfamiliar warmth of her belly, others twisting into the cocoon of her hair. She let another giggle free that he unknowingly stored away, glancing mildly as she affectionately cuddled the baby creature. She was nice enough, he supposed. He had to at least admit she wasn't a typical sun daughter; no, she was much more than that. She was an exhaustive, dreadful new chore.

"Oh, no don't go under there, its dark," she commented with a pleasant wind-chime of a laugh, piquing his interest with the statement. His nose abruptly pressed against the jagged rocks that melded in the growing branches of hardened frost, and his breath caught in his throat. Her hands tarried underneath the skirt of her dress, raising it up to her thighs with one hand, the other reaching to haul the searching baby creature out from beneath her.

Embers of moonlight glowed upon her exposed thighs, fragments of moon dust falling between them; she parted each slice of flesh just enough for him to marvel at a clothed area that invoked his curiosity. From his angle high above her he captured a perfect view, the way she glowed laying on her back, casting a certain kind of flawless reflection, which his unknown location had procured. His staff had long since been deposited beside him, as he clutched at the ridge of stone that hid him. She calmly brushed away each grain off her glowing skin, widening her legs to let velvety fingers meld across the inner flesh of her thigh.

His tongue went dry and he suddenly felt parched, a stalling call for oxygen burning his lungs. He didn't know how long time stilled, how long his irises were branded with the peculiar sight before him. He'd never cared to think of what daughters wore under their dresses. Females were never anything of much interest to him, so why? Why was every fiber of his being focused on a simple scrap of cloth that covered her flesh? He angled forward slightly, brushing frosty twigs to the side without any thought, to clear the path for his wide eyes to allow spacious vision.

Her chest rose and fell in frequent giggles, her back arching comfortably into the dust beneath her. She wiggled in it momentarily, settling herself to get comfortable as she glanced up at the sky. She couldn't see him; he knew that as his oceans melded with her innocently unaware emeralds that glistened in the night. In that momentarily empty second, his eyes locked upon her, a searing burn crept in and he wanted something... Breathing was certainly the foreign object on which he needed to focus, instead of satin fabric. That position was so beyond maddeningly bothersome as she curled her toes, lifting a foot to idly twirl it through the air. And that skirt...that disastrous scrap of fluff fell higher.

"...That's it," he grunted out.

A sudden turbulent rush of wind caused her to clamp her thighs together as his hand clenched into a tightened fist. His free hand stirred continually within the wind, urgently guiding a harsh force to assault her. She was going back to the atrium if he had to push her all the way there. Her hair whipped about wildly as she placed a hand over her eyes to cover the moisture accumulating there from the sudden viscous storm.

"It's getting kind of rough out here. Maybe we should head back, hmm?" she asked, noticing their uncomfortable state in the raging winds. Coddling a medley of silver tufts of dusky creatures in her arms, she allowed a meager glow of her own design to surround them as she took heavy steps against the harsh gusts. Jack huffed in relief, crossing his arms, wholly pleased with driving her away. Now that everything had calmed down, he could finally get some rest.

His fingers fiddled idly with his waistband as he grimaced, catching the breeze to head back to his tower. Ugh...maybe not everything.

* * *

**~Earth- 6:45 A.M.**

A grimace curled upon Jace's lips as ragged sneakers pumped against the asphalt, that boring place in front of him. His eyes preferred to map it out, carefully searching for any clear exits for his definite future of escapes.

Skidding to a halt, he kicked up his board and caught it easily; stalking through the crowds to a far off bush in the corner. Kneeling down he took a quick look to make sure no one was eyeing him before jamming it through the trimmed leaves, making sure it was thoroughly hidden beneath the branches. He'd need to stash it out here - easier access for when he ditched class.

Rising he fixed the backpack he'd actually bothered with since it was the first day. No doubt he'd have to lug all manner of useless papers and registration forms for North to sign. At least it was useful in hiding his supply to tag a wall or two. After all, who didn't like a little artwork to start the year off right?

Trudging through the open doors, he sauntered with coarse steps through the halls. His cruel glare knocked every lingering form out of his walkway, as the gruff teen stalked through the halls to his reluctant destination. The blaring crimson skull upon a knitted beanie showed danger to every being that dared to tarry past him, his body draped in darkened fabric that stung apprehension around him like a foreboding cloud of soot.

As he continued on his way, a figure swept past him and in that singular trace of a second time forfeited logic. The person was beside him a mere flicker of a breath, as the accidental brush of a velvet finger upon his own triggered time to freeze and an instantaneous jerking flare to ignite in his stomach. The feeling came without a thought, as weathered orbs made to scream at the one responsible for the unknown action.

He lost the chance to yell at them as the clock once again found its senses and let the hands tick in motion as they always did. The girl clothed in scarlet had already ran away, drawing a trembling hand to tightly clutch the books at her chest.

Jace's eyebrows narrowed, eyeing the escaping pile of choppy brown locks weaving through the crowd with murmured whispers of apology. Idiot. Who on Earth actually hurried to class? He'd never seen anything more stupid in his life. With heavy steps, he continued on to homeroom for his yearly sentence, already hating the boring introductions that he knew were about to come.

* * *

Raye ran past the pain in her breathless lungs, ignoring that odd sensation in her fingers looking at the ticking lines of the clock face. She couldn't be late. Not on the first day of class, when so much depended on making a good impression!

Crimson flats clicked against the linoleum flooring as she clutched her heavy load against her chest, anxious eyes darting over each room number. She was close now, homeroom was just down the end of the hallway.

Her 4.0 GPA average was finally enough to attain more freedom, glad that she'd received the electives she had her heart set on. Raye darted through the open door just as the bell chimed, taking in the sight of her homeroom teacher.

The woman was a familiar face around the hallways, her clicking heels a sure sign of her arrival as she bounced down corridors, enforcing the manners of lackadaisical students. Her powdered wig reflected the school colors as her matching flamboyant ruffled blazer and zebra print shirt loudly called for attention. Always an eccentric one, metallic heels created small raps on the floor, gaudy accessories clacking together as she stepped to the front of the class, brushing down her polka-dotted pencil skirt.

"Welcome, welcome! It's a very big, big, big, day for you all: the first day of your senior year." A resounding cheer rang out in the classroom as various students whooped with joy, a few more mature ones exuding weakened frowns at the thought. "My name is Mrs. Effie Trinket and I will be your homeroom teacher for the fall and spring semesters. I want you all to remember: manners matter, and to treat everyone of your classmates with the utmost respect. If I see you doing any differently: detention." She motioned with her hand toward the slumping form by the open door, gesturing for him to stand at the front with a brightened smile.

"Class, we have a new student enrolled in Burgess High this year. Please welcome Jace Overland."

Raye let out a gentle tinkle of laughter at Effie's bright greeting, the sound ebbing away as the boy sauntered into the room with a blistering aura. A stinging electric fear switched on like a jolt up her spine as he lifted his head, and quivering pools of timid honey were pierced by malevolent burnt coffee.

_Him..._

That boy was...going to school here now?

The blaring alarm in her skull drew up the memory, summer assistants gathering around the cake for a final picture and that lone skateboard that her clumsy feet never saw sliding out as she tripped headfirst into flour and frosting. Voices had huddled about her then, some accusing her, others worried, but the one thing she'd never been able to forget was that one hand peeking out of a blackened hoodie to leisurely retrieve the skateboard; accompanied with a half-moon smirk of pride as molten eyes of cruelty deliberately met her own.

They did the same now as Effie's continued introductions fell on deaf ears and his stabbing glance attacked her.

She tensed up as he continued to meet her panicked gaze, that same look of snide satisfaction enough to let her know that he was the same boy from before. Her hands clutched anxiously through one another as she tried to force away the goosebumps from her quivering skin, eyeing the empty desk beside her.

"Looks like a spot's free over there, Trinket," Jace said absently, tilting his head in her direction.

"Mrs. Trinket, son," she corrected prompting him to scoff in reply. She paid no attention to the sound, clapping her hands together in two quickened motions as she nodded happily.

"Wonderful, wonderful! That'll be your seat for this year, right beside one of our stellar students: Miss Raye Corona." Effie pulled out her clipboard, making a note of it as Jace rolled his shoulders back.

He enjoyed her shifting nervousness as he took heavy steps forward, watching her squeak and bristle up as he roughly met her gaze with every pounding step. The girl was plain, she had nothing that interested him, except for the bit of freckles lightly dotting her cheeks that reminded him of his dream the night before.

He couldn't exactly see them even this short distance from her now, as he squinted just a bit which agitated his eyes. He wasn't gonna strengthen his prescription either. No way did he need expensive plastic that kept screwing up his vision with every raised number.

Stopping beside his desk he looked away from her, ignoring the dotted marks for now that only seemed familiar because of a lack of sleep, chuckling at how uncomfortable she was. With a quick push he screeched his chair backward; dropping into it without a care.

"Mr. Overland!" The first bell chimed to release students to their first period, most of them staying behind as this was their first class.

"Whatever," Jace mumbled in response, feeling no need to reply to the bubblegum hourly prison guard, he just wanted to wait until the bell for second period. He folded his arms together upon the desk, resting his chin upon them with a bored sigh as Trinket turned her back. Maybe he could get a little sleep back here. After all, the old bat couldn't possibly see too clearly past those thick rainbow fake eyelashes.

The bell that started first period made him groan, as a tapping ruler caused him to lift his head a fraction and glance at the board. That would be enough to keep the teacher away from him. Weary eyes drifting shut analyzed the board with disinterest– Topics in United States History, He would have preferred taking a round of back to back study halls. Unfortunately he had been kicked out of too many institutions to completely pick and choose his schedule this year, and had to retake a number of required courses in order to graduate.

He glanced over the paper with his schedule for the year.

Still not enough study hall.

Algebra II screamed at him as he winced at the perky voice of the woman up front. Yeah, he was definitely skipping this class.

The minutes dragged by, names of unknown dead men who had supposedly done something or other to form the country littered across the board. If they were up on the massive debt that was raising the price of his gear these days maybe they wouldn't have made such a stupid decision.

He was bored beyond all reason and it was only the first day. His bored eyes trailed to the side as the wigged instructor gathered up her papers to pass around the class, whoever heard of passing out the syllabus half-way through?

The trembling girl to his left took her paper with a nervous attempt at a smile. She stalled for a moment as he caught her path of vision, searing fear into her core without a stray parting of his lips. Her honeyed orbs tried to avoid the dirtied spikes that differed from pale strands, her eyes now captured now in his stare.

"Raye, was it?" He questioned idly, destroying what little separation she had from the terrifying stranger.

"Y-Yeah..." she stammered in reply, unable to correctly form an answer that didn't betray her replay of the past.

His eyes were scaling all over her bundled form, and she couldn't help but squirm. "It's the middle of August. What are you, some kind of prude?" He asked with a flat yawn.

"N-no..." She whispered the words out so silently left her lips with a mouse like squeak. Darkened brows furrowed downward as he felt his insides boil with annoyance at the words. He hated people who didn't speak up. The sound grated in his ears, churning his distaste and irritation.

"Then what's wrong with you?" He sneered.

"Mr. Overland! Sit up straight and face the front." Effie chimed.

"What if I don't feel like it, Trinket? Ya' think anyone in this room cares about learning? Psh, it's senior year - that should be enough for you to get a clue."

An outburst of laughter filled the room as Raye frowned, staring into her desk. Mrs. Trinket had never been rude to anyone. She might have been a tad eccentric, but she'd always been a good teacher.

"Order! Everyone order!" Effie called out, rapping her ruler upon the desk.

Raye sighed, wishing everyone would stop laughing. Her voice ached to speak up, to say something, anything but all that exited her lips was a light whimper.

"Honestly, it's normal for everyone to take a crack at the teacher at the start of the year. However, Mr. Overland, don't expect that I won't give you a one way ticket to I.S.S. next time you interrupt my class. Now then dears, did everyone receive their syllabus?"ign

The boy, Jace she'd identified him as now, merely rolled his eyes and turned facing away from her. His lips were currently fashioned into a permanent grimace, as his gaze trailed in boredom elsewhere. She supposed he hadn't expected such a comeback, still she couldn't help but feel a deep pain inside her at the sounds of Mrs. Trinket being mocked like that. She should have done something, said something...

Her mind snapped back to the subject on the board. The rest of the lesson was now drawing her in as she attempted to build up some kind of courage before the final bell.

* * *

The bell rang out for second period as the students began to file out the class. "Mr. Overland, I need you to stay after for me. There are a few things we need to go over before-." The bubbly form of Effie Trinket quickly dashed out the door mid-sentence, leaving behind the two straggling students.

"Mrs. Odair- Mrs. Odair you forgot your backpack!"

Jace's lazing form rose from his seat at the loud noise that woke him, kicking the chair behind his heel as he turned to head idly toward Effie's desk; dumping his backpack atop it before heading for the door. He needed a little relaxation before dealing with Trinket again. As he began to exit a small noise rang out behind him, the stiffening girl began to mutter out nearly silent words.

"You-you're um, wearing a jacket...even though it's August," Raye stammered out. The words were so late at trying to make some sort of comeback from earlier, as she cautiously stared into the wood grains of her desk. She'd never heard someone say stuff like that and she wanted to at least say something back, even though she was gripping her hands bone-white to stall their rapid quivering.

The noise of her whimpering voice, like a screech on a board, worked its way into his ears as he half turned with a look of deep annoyance. He cycled around in a full revolution on the heel of his sneaker, creating a foreboding shrill against the linoleum as the stiffening girl began to collect her notes as quickly and best as she could.

"What'd you say?" His bitter tone chilled her to her inner core as his eyes stabbed into her daring her to answer.

She suddenly regretted her act of bravery, trembling hands knocking over papers and dropping her materials with every hurried movement. She tried to lean back in her seat to get away from him, as he stopped in front of her desk. His eyebrows narrowed down, put off by the weak girl as his hand lazily trailed out of his blackened hoodie pocket. The familiar sight brought out her fear, as she nervously eyed his hand.

He idly twirled the square pack in his palm, thumping the white box against it, and easily jerking free one of his smokes. A palm slipped into his pocket once more to drop the box, switching it out for a lighter and igniting his strip of poison.

"B-But isn't that-illegal...?" She questioned weakly. His chin moved down as he inhaled the tobacco in one smooth motion; enjoying the burning sensation in his throat as it filled up his lungs. He held it for a moment before capturing it between his index and middle finger. His chapped lips parted to eject a smooth release of the murky cloud, his exhaling breath of smoke covering her, burning a sharp-edged musky scent into her nostrils. Her eyes reddened, beginning to water as she coughed, trying to catch her breath once again.

Jace's eyes looked over her curiously, her body curling back as the smoke cleared and he hulked over her. His cigarette clad hand moved to plant itself roughly upon her desk, as he leaned in to properly capture a sight seen only behind his eyelids. Her entire body had frozen up as his weakened vision analyzed her skin, carefully flickering now over the peppered marks on the bridge of her nose that occasionally brushed his own.

Her heart pounded from embarrassment as smoke hovered around her, his stance intimidating her beyond belief. She thought she heard the sound of flicking metal but called it just her fear as the burning cigarette skirted too close to her skin. Every inch of her body tensed up as he eased back to stand at his full height, standing over her with an even smirk.

"As if I care about things like that. Wigz isn't even around to blind me with Goodwill's leftovers. I'm real tired of her stinging my ears with that annoying voice." Jace breathed in a distinct intake of the lighted cancer stick, letting quick puffs exit his lips to drift around the stiffening girl. She was already getting so boring, he had better things to do than listen to some straight laced prep roll on about the dangers of cigarette smoking. This was next to nothing. He'd practically made his home on the streets since... He grimaced, rolling the paper between his fingers, absentmindedly inhaling the taste of menthol and tobacco as it calmed his senses.

"You...shouldn't be so mean to Mrs. Trinket," she rasped out, reigning in the little courage she had cowered beneath his gaze.

He'd turned away from her to wrench open a window, flicking the meager embers onto the sill.

"And why's that?" he asked, his lungs tasting the open breeze as he rested back against the wall.

"Because...I just think that um...well, she's our teacher..."

"Wow...I never would have figured that one out," he muttered sarcastically, his boredom clear as hardened coffee painted the lines in the open sky.

"P-please! It's our last year and I just-I want to enjoy it. Mrs. Trinket has always been kind to me and I-" He strode over to her in one swift movement, already annoyed beyond belief.

"You know, you piss me off. So shut up." He scoffed, kicking a hardened converse fiercely against the metal leg of her desk. The harsh kick caused her desk to roughly jerk to the left in a quickened shriek as it scraped along the floor. The movement was enough to make her flinch in quaking fear as she gripped the wooden edge, his form towering over her.

"Heh." He snickered in amusement at her trembling form from his push of the desk, the metal still having a light vibration. "What a dumb little world of make believe you must live in. Is it all bubbles and sunshine up there?"

"N-no, I just-" She coughed as smoke billowed around her and she rose up from her seat, clutching her books defensively to her chest as he eyed her with disdain.

"This is the real world. Things like feelings are unimportant. You know what Trinket does when she leaves school? Do you think she considers her puny little student who sits in the back of the room?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I didn't want her to, but I-I-" She stuttered.

"She looks at her dime a dozen paycheck and counts down every loathsome day until retirement so she can be finished with sniveling little girls like you." He carved out the words with a wicked curl of depravity, grinning at her fallen expression that was his delicious reply.

"That's not true! I wanted to take Mrs. Trinket's class because she- really does care about us. You might not think so but...but I-"

"I told you, shut up..." His hands shot out to clench in the fabric of her dress around her hip, purposefully wrinkling it in folding twists as he dragged her forward.

She let out a yip of embarrassment, trying to hold her dress down with one hand, the other desperately gripping his wrist in panic and pulling to get him to release her. He was wrinkling the newly bought fabric... He was wrinkling it...

"You know, if you didn't know this about me: I hate optimism. Maybe it's alright for empty-headed preps like you, but I prefer living in reality." She jerked away defensively, not even needing to as he simply let go.

Her movement unknowingly caused her to barely rip the material with the edge of her nail, creating a meager, pinky nail sized half-moon of a hole.

Her eyes widened in an odd sort of fright as she held the fabric in her hands, running one of her fingers along the scarcely damaged threads. This brand...it had been expensive. Her fingers desperately held the fabric together as if trying to cement it, eyes burning into the tiny severed threads with emptiness.

"No... No. No. No. No. No. No." She mumbled over and over, glancing at the tiny slice of fibers as if her world had come to a halt. He winced at her panicked actions with a cycle of his shoulders, scoffing at how she picked at her wrinkled dress; her shoulders shaking in anxiety as she covered her mouth.

"Cheh, superficial preps..." he muttered. Strolling over to the front of the classroom with a slumped posture he stopped there, releasing a puff of irritation as the decorated perky woman bounced back into the room.

With a cinching motion, he pressed the butt of the cigarette into Trinket's desk. The action prompted a lengthy chastising lecture about mahogany and how smoking underage would lead to early issues like wrinkles, and sagging skin. He ignored every word and the new heavy laden scent of cherry air freshener as that pathetic girl shuffled past them, hiding her welling tears behind her books as she scurried off.

* * *

Jace hadn't bothered to do anything more than show up for the first few minutes of study hall. He had easily slipped out the back door without being seen, snatching his board to grind every rail in sight while easily evading security. The sound of the final bell meant he was forced to return to the place he currently slept, perhaps he could take a few detours on the way back and avoid the guaranteed stacks of paper Aster was planning to dump on him.

He'd tossed his cigs earlier, not wanting to bother with Trinket's loud mouth again just yet and no longer desiring the cancerous haze inside his lungs. He supposed a little disease was enough to keep his body on its toes, after all he couldn't care less about the surgeon general. They were more than likely claiming more victims with their legal drugs than a few smokes had ever dared to.

Jace scooped his board beneath his right arm, his shoulders angled downward into his usual careless posture. A confident gait of rebellion echoed from his aura with every vicious step, clearing a path without a need for words as he glared down every annoyance who strayed into his way.

As he continued his trek to his favored abandoned parking lot his converse brushed a stray trembling foot, peeping out just enough onto the sidewalk. His gaze stabbed into the shivering form below before a scoff escaped his lips. Her again?

She didn't even seem to notice him, her eyes trained so deeply in the minuscule slash of threads that seemed to have been picked at throughout the day. It still was hardly enough to make a visible difference.

Honestly, this wasn't even worth his time. He didn't bother to spare her another glance as she drew her knees up to her chest and idly clutched a swatch of fabric, dropping his board and pumping the ground to head to his next destination.

* * *

The annoying sight of a police car lazily driving through the open lot he'd spent the afternoon in was his cue to bail. Without a thought he'd swept across the street, kicking up his board to grip it in his hands and quickly take it along. They were suspicious now, rolling his way as if he'd caught their eye. His eyes widened as he continued on toward the school, surprised at the familiar sight huddled beneath a tree. That girl from before was still there after all this time. He flipped open his cell phone glancing at it idly. Ten o' clock and school had let out at two. She was still lying there against the tree, seeming to be continually resewing that patch upon her dress with all of her concentration.

Her eyes were reddened and edged with tears, a forsaken whimper repeatedly coming out each time she jerked the patch loose. She was mumbling some sort of mantra, something he didn't even bother to try and make out. It made no sense whatsoever.

The sound of an approaching car was enough to make him move again. Blue and red, the two colors he hated together more than anything. He ducked behind a nearby tree noticing the officers talking with the trembling girl, who weakly protested their words before slowly rising to her feet. Her crimson flats shuffled together with every cautious step down the asphalt as he leaned idly upon the timber. Seeing such a pitiful display over nothing at all was ridiculous. Leave it to a preppy honors student to make him sick to his stomach on such a tired night.

He darted down an alcove and hopped a white picket fence or two just to evade the nearby cops, sure if they caught him he'd be arrested for loitering, or breaking some other useless law made to drum up a raise or two.

With an easy motion he wedged his board under the crook of his arm, nesting himself behind a bush before it seemed that the coast was clear. Heavy sneakers trudged through the manicured yard without a care to the messed state he left it in, walking along the sidewalks to the exit he saw up ahead. Once he got back on the streets he'd feel more comfortable. This day hadn't been anything but a collection of annoyances, starting with that squeaking girl and ending with the pigs on his trail.

Jace's eyes glanced idly at the mansion before him toward the exit. He hated this part of town, it did nothing but remind him of past drama.

He dropped his skateboard once again, lifting one foot to rest on his preferred method of transportation. His muddy brown orbs widened as the gates parted open from a meek voice and that girl from before tarried inside with a familiar, sullen gait. He lifted an eyebrow in curiosity at the sight. So not only was she the school's wannabe miss perfect, but a rich girl too? That explained enough to him. Privilege always came along with that stuck up air of hers. He quickly pushed his feet along the concrete, rushing out onto the streets, allowing himself to escape that mirage of a face that haunted him.

* * *

A tapping of a manicured toenail painted crimson pressed into linoleum, as the trembling girl entered the living room. The sound echoed throughout as a soft grin poisoned Raye's frightened stature, her posture straightening up in a perfect line toward the ceiling.

"Dear..." The aged woman displaying a perfect semblance of youth slinked out the words with a dripping syrup of kindness, her lips traced scarlet quirking up just an inch or two beyond necessity. "It's only the first day of school. How many times must I tell you not to overstay your welcome at the public library? It's quite unbecoming to loiter about you know." The friendly jest interlocked with feigned compassion prompted a fresh wave of frightened sputters from Raye's lips, her hands desperately splaying out over the fabric of her dress.

"Aunt Gothel, I-I-I-" A lone index finger shook in slow ticks back and forth, the motion sending a biting pool of rot directly into the pit of her stomach.

"What did I tell you about that baad ha-bit?" A slice of distaste permeated the candied words that popped in a chastening separation from artificial cherries of flesh.

"T-to stop."

Gothel lightly feigned a gasp, a rolling chuckle peppering out of her lips. "She remembers something? What a surprise. It looks like I haven't completely wasted my breath on you."

Raye's hands clenched before her desperately with a subtle nod, placing them over her dress in careful rolling motions.

"So. How were classes?" The relaxed woman questioned with a jaded sigh, brushing nonexistent specks of dust off her silk robe.

"W-well... Mrs. Trinket is teaching US History this year and, uh- well my AP classes all seem like, maybe, just if I can pass, I think they're going to really look pretty good on my transcript. I've been trying to-".

"I would prefer a quick summary dear, not those drawn out mumbles you go on and on with," she hummed, rising up to place an even string of condescending pats upon her bristling niece's head.

Raye stiffened, cringing with every single one, careful not to take a single breath at her aunt's proximity. The moment her crafted nails left her tingling scalp she opened her lips in reply.

"I'm s-sorry Aunt Gothel. I promise I'll try and go faster next time."

Nails shaped into deadly talons moved to lightly grasp trembling hands, roughly picking the dirt from underneath each strip of hardened white. She clearly ignored the light whimpers that escaped the frightened form each time she prodded beneath each sore appendage, shaking her head in mild distaste as she completed the task.

"Honestly, Raye, I don't even know why you bother with those mundane classes. A plain little doe-eyed girl like you isn't even able to keep dirt from underneath her nails, much less handle the real world."

"I-I know that...but I thought maybe I could maybe l-learn. In college..." She trailed off, still hopeful to release the future into the atmosphere.

"Oh, my sweet niece, a mousey little thing like you could hardly stand against the brightest minds in the country. Besides, in this world, beauty is all that truly matters. Surely you don't believe your parents saved up any money for you to fritter away on a wasteful pipe dream like that? My careless little sister, God rest her soul and her husband died and left you penniless don't you remember? Fortunate that I came around when I did to remedy their error. Such a naïve young girl like you needed someone to take her in, and now after all I've given you, you still want even more from me? I'm sorry my dear, but with your laziness well, you just don't deserve something for nothing."

"I know, th-thats why I had a few scholarships and I thought maybe with a couple of loans and a part time job-." A chaste index finger blandly tapped the quivering girl's nose, an elongated stretch of crimson lips that was much too far assaulting her.

"Head out of the clouds my little rain-drop. I believe you should attempt something more on your level."

The girl in question hung her head at the words. She'd taken every honors class possible, and nearly made it to the top of the class multiple times. Yet still, her aunt would continually mirror back her disappointment. Her responsibility was to uphold her aunt's reputation. She'd been told so time and time again, that it was the only reason she could continue in that run-down public institution. She knew it already yet somewhere a frail shred of hope careened about inside her. Her quaking lips parted reluctantly to utter a question, wrinkling the fabric of her dress as she spoke.

"What do you- think I could maybe be good at, Aunt Gothel?"

"Well now my dear..." The vice in her aunt's quirk of a smile stalled all hope as her tongue uttered the next words with a lubricated hospitality. "There are a great _many_ things that come to my mind. However, I don't think your fragile little brain could handle them at the moment. Don't worry yourself over the future, just be content to live in the present for now and try not to embarrass me." Her piercing eyes analyzed clutching hands with mild distaste, frowning at their continued festering in the newly purchased dress. The worrisome girl had no concept or cleanliness or upkeep whatsoever.

"Stop wrinkling your dress, dear. It's unbecoming."

Raye's hands attempted to halt the automatic motion but nothing could prevent her trembling digits from weaving together over and over. Gothel reached out to briskly stall the girl's palms but she flinched at the touch, dragging back just slightly enough to warrant irritation.

That accidental movement was all it took, and the heavy atmosphere tightened into a toxic acidity. Her aunt before her tutted at the disobedient action with a mild incline of her head, looking almost trapped in glee as she spoke once again.

"Very well." A stringent mouth elongated like a rubber band jerked as far apart as it could go, as one slithering word ejected like a jagged knife out of pursed lips.

_**"Dinnertime."**_

The tender grin of courtesy meant nothing as that single utterance drained the last ounce of fear into her turbulent core and her hands fell limp against the quickened pull of her aunt's palm on her gripping fingers. They tarried away to her sides, unwilling to fight the lost battle, trapped in uncontrollable quivers that added friction to the air.

The moment her hands dropped Gothel turned on her heel, a pinprick of relief entering meager crevices of her panicked being. She thanked God above that her aunt had turned too quick to notice the patched slice of fabric.

"You shouldn't have kept me up waiting Raye. You know how I need my beauty sleep." The words were silent and cold, nearly inaudible as they skirted the thickened atmosphere, her aunt sauntering off to the kitchen to prepare her meal.

Tight breaths waited after the click that to her ears blared like a siren in the massive house. White knuckles gripped the doorknob with a savage fear as seconds dragged by. There was a small stirring from the kitchen that must have been her aunt and Raye lingered to see if she'd be called. After moments glued to the door in shivers no beckonings were made so she fled quickly and on light feet up the stairs, conquring all the flights until her cream colored door offered fleeting santuracary when closed gently behind her.

Books were littered carelessly to the floor as she dashed to the mirror, using the floor length reflection to better see her patch job. Her work had been with an unsteady hand but the stitches were small and the thread matched in perfect shade. It was no longer than her thumbnail and with her stitching could be no thicker than a penny.

Petite hands trembled upon the fabric before her tunneling vision. A familiar nausea was simmering in the back of her tongue and wrung her insides into horrible knots.

It was small.

Sharp quick breaths tore at her throat that stuggled with the simple task of inhaling. Hysteria pooled in the back of her skull and overflowed to coat her weak spine.

It was small. Maybe she wouldn't notice.

Terrifying pressure caved in on her ribs, pushing on quaking lungs and a flittering heart. A pain had started to build in her ears that she didn't realize was from a phantom screeching inside her head the repetition words of a burdensome wish.

Maybe she wouldn't notice...

The tremors were almost too much for her to succesfully take off the dress, fabric slipping multiple times out of dismayed fingers. Just as she had quelched back a sob her hands were finally able to pull it over her head and acting as if the scarlet dye was actual fire, dropped it in a quickening flinch. Hastening to the closet, avoiding any glimpse of reflection that might have shown her pale naked skin, Raye ripped open the door and grabbed blindly. Her quivering digits caught a gray baggy sweater, easing it over her flesh littered in goosebumps. The stiff braided fabric easily swallowed any femine markers as ended just above her knees.

Clutching the hefty neckline to her nose she inhaled as slowly and deeply as she could force herself to at that moment. Scalding hot washes and douses of heavy detergent hadn't been able to strip away one of her rare and fleeting comforts. The faintest whiff of a sharp, clean and tearfully beautiful musk made her almost smile. It drew reminisces of crinkly aged eyes that glowed everytime they saw her, a soft rumble of a parental voice that promised endless love, and arms thickened in protection that drew her in everyday. A trace of fair perfume had engrained itself in the threads, the mixture of both scents more than enough to coddle despair in the forefront of her mind.

The back of her throat scratched in wet hot pain. She missed them so much...

Between her breasts a gentle warmth started to flicker over the skin and create a balm. The heat stemming from a delicate golden chain that threaded a small careful treasure to her. She caught a trembling sigh as she reached to loop the metal in her fingers, using its calming enigma to still her heart and gasping lungs to try and breath properly for one minute. But just as the chain brushed her fingertips, a sharp voice crammed her racing heart violently up her throat.

"Really how long are you going to dawdle in here. I'm usually very patient with you child but today..."

Fear of her aunt suddenly marching into her room overpowered the simple distress of being startled and caused Raye to bite her tongue to silence the yelp when she whipped around, hands fleeing from her neck and grasping the ends of worn out sleeves in her palms.

"Your room is a mess. Five minutes you couldn't resist turning it into a pig stye fit for you. I really don't know how your parents put up with this behavoior." Gothel made the motion to reach for a discarded book but didn't put forth the effort, merely watching the girl from a dark eye's corner. The prompt was more than enough to make Raye dart ahead and snatch up the heavy load then place it neatly on a small work desk. Apologys were mumured, endless and overlapping from the girl, each seemed to grate further on Gothel's tight scowl.

"Stop mumbling my dear, it is tiresome and your voice is starting to give me a headache when I have to try so hard to hear what you're saying." Her aunt's hawklike stare attacked the drabe gray wool as it shifted in every clumsy tremble, "Ugh you're wearing that ragged thing again. Remember to do your own laundry tonight, if I have to touch that thing I'll throw it out."

Raye stiffened at the threat, twig arms wrapping around her middle to hold the sweater as close as possible, before nodding quietly. Tugging restlessly at the fraying cuffs she peeked hesitantly over a slim shoulder just as Gothel noticed the discarded crimson sweater dress. This time she wasn't fast enough and small hands were grasped with a terrible gentility by ruby shaded claws.

"I really thought I'd taught you better respect for the things I waste my money on for you. Honestly why do I bother."

The voice dripped in venomous anger and disgust that was barely restrained, as she caressed the material with more gentle favor then she'd ever done to her niece. The nails almost swiping with harmful intention till Raye whimpered to draw her hands away. Her nerves were shot as Gothel smoothed the dress upon the small bed then suddenly stilled. She was looking intently at the hemline and Raye swallowed back a rise of bile when those manicured talons traced the small recent stitching.

"Oh my... what is this?"

Raye's voice cracked as she attempted an answer, the lingering silence only weighing heavier on her weary form. She tried to think of something, anything to excuse away that miniscule slice of danger, yet nothing but the dreadful truth could emerge from her trembling lips.

"A t-tear happened at school, b-but I stitched it up!" Raye pleaded but a pale rigid hand held in the air was as painful as a slap to silence any of her fruitless pleas.

"What brand was this Raye."

"U-uh...Dolce..I-I bel-le-"

"Did it cost a lot for me to buy you this?"

"Y-yes Aunt Gothel. And I'm v-very grateful you-"

"And do you know why I waste money on you for these clothes?"

Sweaty palms tried to feel for the necklace underneath her father's sweater; it was too thick though and she was trying to keep the action discrete. But she was desperately wanting, desperately needing some kind of ease to help cope with her aunt's words. Her own frazzled mind and tongue were trying to form some kind of apology to make up for her grievance.

"S-so I set a good impression for you. Because you care about me a-and-

"So why should I bother with my good will if you're going to let it be treated in such a fashion?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Gothel!"

Raye sobbed and hot tears stabbed the corners of her eyes but she was to afraid to move from her quivering spot, even to wipe away the weakness.

"P-Please. I-I'm so-sorry I-"

"I do so much for you Raye. All this time and effort into keeping you in my house, setting up all these plans for your future, caring for you as if you were my own daughter. And here you are, treating me like trash."

A blaring red hot anger consumed Gothel's face and Raye could only watch horrified to anticipate it's peek. Her ribs felt like they would crack under the strain of her hyperventilating that she was failing to quell.

She'd been careless, foolish and empty-headed. The words that had been drilled into her mind over and over were nothing more than the foreboding truth. Aunt Gothel was right, she ruined everything she laid her hands to and yet she had been gracious enough to keep giving and giving. She was worthless. A clumsy fool who deserved nothing but punishment for treating her aunt this way. Whatever was to come, she deserved it.

_Her aunt loves her and knows what's best..._

Then Gothel blinked, a flicker passing in those dead pools of eyes, and it all drained away to settle on a rather thoughtful expression. She looked the pathetic girl in front of her once over, raising a manicured eyebrow, then straightened and turned to leave.

"Take better care of your things Raye."

The abrupt words once again dared to stall fear as Gothel turned to yes.

"Yes...ma'am...?" Raye's voice trailed off in the question she felt, but wished it hadn't when it made Gothel return to her side. Arms opened in a disguise of affection that Raye yearned so much for that she didn't yield away at the hand reaching out and now clenching painfully. There was a sick relief she had that the grip stayed above her elbow.

"Oh yes.. and dinner."

Tight skin pulled back the painted lips for a sugary sweet smile. The hand on her arm trailed up to cup Raye's face, who flinched on contact but steeled herself to stay under Gothel's hard gaze.

"Give me a few more minutes dear. I just remembered something."

Gothel gave one light tap to Raye's soft cheek that may have passed for motherly if the second one didn't leave a small sting. Then she was gone, a swish of a silken robe and bounce of obsidian curls, out the door and down the stairs. When footsteps sounded from the bottom floor Raye's legs gave into their tremors and collapsed beside her bed. Her hands dove at her neck, feverishly clutching the golden chain and the ring it bore. There was still a lingering trace of heat that was so wonderful and needed that Raye whimpered on contact.

Eventually, with the aid of rolling the metal inside her clasped palms, Raye was able to calm her breathing and heart to a manageable rate. Something chimed downstairs, either her aunt's voice or maybe a bell, and it made Raye stand up with the help of a bed post. She was still shaking, but it was docile enough she could semi-straighten out her appearance. Slipping the necklace back in its safety of her bosom, rubbing leftover traces of any tears and palming back any stray brown locks she reluctantly twisted the doorknob. One deep breath relaxed the last shreds of visible anxiety from her and she was able to walk steadily down what seemed an infinity of stairs. Her mind forced itself to focus on anything but the thought of dinnertime, the very idea pulsating firm agony into her skull.

_Her Aunt Gothel cared about her._

She didn't have to take her in those years ago but she did, and Raye was forever grateful for it. Her mother's sister was good to her and only wanted what was best. Because Aunt Gothel knew what was best.

The day was almost over, Raye assured herself to help move lead heavy feet continuously. It had been a rough day from the beginning but all school years began that way. Yet that boy...

She shook her head so harshly she had to grasp the stair rail in balance. She wouldn't think of him because starting tomorrow things would be better, things would be different. A new school year had just started. School was enjoyable and she was good at it; the only thing she could offer her aunt was the best reputation in academics she could receive. That cruel boy would not ruin this year for her, or the chance to give something back to her aunt. Because her aunt cared for her. Aunt Gothel knew best.

Rounding the final corner to step into the dining room she tried to not let the overflow of fear show when she saw the vastly set table. Array's of foods that Raye knew her aunt had spent hours preparing just for her and the ever constant guilt she bore prickled just a bit more. At one end of the table, already sitting and looking expectantly at Raye for her arrival, sat Gothel. A glass of blood red wine balanced in one hand while the other waved eagerly to the empty place set by her side.

"Dinner...is served."

Ingrained actions made Raye walk with only the slightest hesitance to her placing and sit quietly; giving a fearful glance to Gothel's encouraging smile. She took a deep sip of the wine, eyes never straying from the nervous girl, while she motioned at the dish to Raye's right.

Her eyes tarried down in flicking looks, unable to focus right away, then simply stared at where the hand pointed. This time Raye was unable to fully suppress the tortured moan when she saw a number of circular treats the plate bore. Chocolate chip cookies. Each one picture perfect, looking like they came fresh out of a cook book, and promising an unsurpassable lesson that her guardian was always trying to teach her.

_Gothel knows best._

* * *

**Mic Mic: Koniichiwa-wa! I also wanna thank all the ppls who are reading this! Eva and I have been working so hard we hope you loved this chapter. ^_~ Hope you enjoy the little bit of mysteries included here and there. Wonder if it makes you ponder about our lovely little charries!**

**So please review and tell us what you think! Also don't forget to follow our tumblr**

**moonstroke-race dot tumblr dot com!**

**Where you can ask us questions, read teasers before the chapter comes out, get a heads up on update statuses and see art that other lovilies have made for the story and art from the lovely creator of masterpieces herself Eva! Yes our very own fabulous author is also a magnificent artiste! She drew the flawless art that's in the sidebar and I graphic-ified it! Collaborate and listen~...okay but we love dat collaboration! I'm more fortunate than anything to work with her so please give her all the lovely feedback and praise! And review review review!**


End file.
